Kuroshitsuji: The black rose garden
by MissMonahell
Summary: El misterioso Conde Ciel Phantomhive junto a su fiel mayordomo Sebastian se embarcan en una nueva aventura donde conocerán las costumbre de la gran Europa central, y deberán descubrir el misterio que se encuentra tras el jardín de los secretos... si soy pésima para los summary ,Advertencias Oc y Shonen-Ai Ciel x Oc -Sebastian x Oc
1. Prologo

**Buenas a todos los que estén leyendo este fic ^^, como podrán comprobar soy novatilla en esto de crear historias (la verdad es que mucho).**

**Pido perdón de antemano por las faltas de ortografías que pueda tener a lo largo de fic…**

**Voy hace varias advertencias, espero que no sea pesada con este tema:**

**1 el fic está más ambientado en el cómic y tiene algunas referencia del 1 anime de la serie, por lo tanto aparecerá personajes tanto del cómic como del anime.**

**2 Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo a su receptiva autora Toboso Yana.**

**3 el fic tiene mucha cantidad de oc mío (creo que demasiados).****  
**

**Nada más que disfruten de este pequeño prologo**

**_-Prologo-_**

_Cuatro damas tomaban el té, aburridas a la orilla del rio, la dama de la rosa dijo "que aburrido es el día, que aburrido es la noche",_

_Otra dama con un violeta en la mano dijo "si lo llego a saber no me presento al té, ni a los postres",_

_"Vuestra presencias me ensucian mi vestido" protesto la dama del lirio a sus compañeras,_

_Un de las damas, con un diente de león se levanto y con vos suave dijo "juguemos a un juego divertido"…_

En un lugar apartado, lejos del mundanal ruido en donde la tranquilidad reinaba, se encontraba una de las innumerables y exquisitas mansiones Phantomhive. En ella se encontraba el cabeza de la familia, Ciel haciendo sus "quehaceres" como buen conde que es, pero en estos momentos está leyendo la presa inglesa con tranquilidad, mientras su siempre fiel mayordomo le sirve un té negro acaramelado y algunas delicias para el paladar como un pastel de hojaldre con frutos del bosque.

En estos momentos apacibles es cuanto necesita de una vida tan ajetreada como es la suya llena de "trabajos", ahora tomando el Té sin ser molestado por nadie, salvo la presencia de Sebastián, siempre al lado de su señor, como el perro de su amo, pero aparte de él nada mas, solo tranquilidad…o eso es lo que piensa él…

-Bochan!- entraba por la puerta bruscamente la única Sirviente que tenia los Phantomhive, la siempre torpemente pero divertida Mey Rin.

-mmm… que ocurre Mei – dijo Ciel al ver lo afligida que estaba Mey Rin que casi esta sin aliento de haberse apresurado a darle lo que posiblemente seria una noticia importante, sino para que tanto escándalo.

-Bochan … un … un- intenta respirar pues está bastante nerviosa que casi se le olvidaba que era respirar.

-Que Mei … - dijo subiendo un poco tonillo - " si vas a hablar hazlo de una vez" – pensó para sí mismo-

-Un caballero de la reina está en la puerta y pregunta por usted – dice todo de carrerilla y sin tiempo de oír bien lo que ha dicho pero la sola mención de " caballero de la reina" alerto al joven conde que de inmediato salió de su ostentoso despacho para encontrarse con el mensajero. Un caballero de la reina, la única persona de la que él era leal estaba esperando a poder hablar con él se apresuro lo mas rápido que pudo seguido se Sebastián al vestíbulo donde se encontraba aquel caballero.

-Siento la tardanza – dijo con total tranquilidad, sabiendo que el momento de relajarse había acabado –"Se acabo relajarse, es hora de otra misión"-pensó mientras.

Este fue llevado al salón principal de la mansión en donde Sebastián había preparado un almuerzo para el invitado con mucha delicadez y cuidado en la elaboración por muy pequeña que fuera.

-Dígame, tan importante es la misión como de su majestad como para enviar a uno de su caballeros?- dijo él entre sorprendido y algo difuso.

-No, en realidad he venido por órdenes de la reina para anunciarle que su compromiso con la Señorita Elizabeth Middleford ha sido anulado por orden de la Reina Victoria.

-¿¡como!? , a que viene esta broma, anular mi compromiso, pero se puede saber a buenas de que…- exclamo alteradizo, puesto que para el Lizzy era su mejor amiga y su prometida a la cual apreciaba mucho.

-Veras, la reina me ha ordenado que se anuncie su anulación- dijo fríamente el caballero.

-…, quiero tener una audición con la reina inmediatamente- dijo Ciel algo molesto por la petición de la reina.

-Su majestad , se adelanto a esa idea y dijo que en cuanto volviera ,ella misma vendría a verlo para podre explicarle detenidamente el por qué de su anulación- diciendo esto el caballero se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de salida de la habitación para salir

-…- Ciel estaba preocupado por los deseos de su reina, pero aun mas por que la mansión no está lista para su real majestad- Sebastián – con esa orden el fiel sirviente entendió que tenía que tenerlo todo en orden antes de que llegara su real majestad.-

-Yes , my lord – dijo y luego se apresuro a prepararlo todo para la llegada de la Reina de Inglaterra

Al poco rato, tiempo suficiente para preparar la mansión Phantonhive para la reina según Sebastián, vino sin más dilación la reina con sus guardias, ella ataviada con unas gafas de sol para que poco la reconozcan…

-hola mi niño como esta- dijo ella con amor en cada una de su palabras pues con el tenia cierto cariño.-

-francamente majestad, estoy algo disgustado- dijo serio y sin molestarse por que la reina le dijera "su niño" .-

-ya veo que te molesto, bueno entremos adentro aquí fuera hace un poco de frió y tal vez se oiga demasiados esta conversación intima sin nuestro consentimiento- va entrando en la mansión seguida de Ciel , este la lleva a salón más lujoso de toda la mansión , lleno de ricos bordados y muebles más finos y delicioso a la vista.

-Puedo preguntarle por qué ha anulado mi compromiso con la señorita Middleford- dijo esperando la respuesta.

-Veréis es largo de contar , pero tengo algunos pequeños problemas con Europa central y para resolver alguno conflictos , he decidió acentuar nuestras relaciones con un matrimonio de conveniencia , pero el problema es el siguiente , la única joven a desposar , la Marquesa de Wihelsbach de la casa Laswit , la joven Heder Chisia–haciendo un gesto para que uno de su caballero trajera un sobre- es una niña muy linda , me recuerda a mí, en mi juventud- expreso en un todo de nostalgia mientras abría el sobre.-

-¿Y porque yo? , no hay otros jóvenes solteros …-dijo si parecer grosero ante la reina pues debía comportarse como un caballero.-

-Sí ,pero al parecer ninguno de los pretendientes ha agradado suficiente de a tutora legal de la joven …, ha hecho huir a todos los posibles pretendientes con su tácticas , y desgraciadamente "cielo" solo me quedabas tu - le hace al caballero que le pase un sobre a Ciel-

-…- mira el contenido del sobre, que son unas fotos de la joven dama en cuestión- por lo que veo es muy joven – dijo el mirando las dos fotos con desgana pues la joven en cuestión solo era una "mocosilla" de 10 años como mucho.

-Si, es solo una niña, es casi de tu edad "mi niño", también me han alguna información sobre su tutora, una mujer interesante,…que piensas, estas dispuesto a servir a la patria- sonrió la reina ante su fiel perro, pues ella sabía que Ciel siempre cumple con lo que ella ordena sin importarle que.-

-Visto a si, sí , solo espero que la Señortia Middleford esté bien – dijo con un tono de preocupación, pues apreciaba mucho a Lizzy como para abandonarla de mala manera.

-Sí, ese es mi niño , mañana partirás hacia el imperio Austrohúngaro , a primera hora-dijo la reina muy feliz y dicho esto , la Reina de Inglaterra se despidió del Conde y se fue con todo su séquito al palacio.

-Mientras Ciel, se quedo pensativo toda la tarde preguntándose por que a él le había tocado un tarea tan sencilla como comprometerse con una noble de otro país, y porque todos aquellos pretendientes anteriores habían huido…

-Bochan…-interrumpió de su pensamiento el fiel mayordomo- ya he hecho su maleta, bochan, desea algo más- pregunto con la mano en el pecho mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza hacia abajo.-

-Que piensas de todo esto – le dijo esperando una contestación adecuada que solo su fiel perro debería contestar -

-Yo no pienso nada , soy más que un simple mayordomo- sonrió sarcástico ante la pregunta de su joven amo-

-Ya…, espero que esto sea pasajero, no me gustaría irme de aquí sin tener nada que ver con lo que busco- exclamo pues él no le hacía gracia irse de Londres sin busca a los culpables que lo llevaron al infierno, lo humillaron y lo despojaron de todo lo que tenía cuando era solo un niño-Que tenemos para hoy de cena , Sebastián- le pregunto al mayordomo oscuro.-

-Tenemos cordero asado zumo de melocotón…- el mayordomo perfeccionista relato a su joven amo todos los platos que iban a cenar esa misma noche lo que sería la última noche en Inglaterra antes de partir a esas alejadas tierras.-

**Os a gustado el prologo ^^, si queréis andarme mensajes podéis hacerlo.**

**Acepto críticas constructivas (ojo no destructivo) ruegos y preguntas.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	2. Cap 1 La dama de los gatos

**Buenas a todos este es el primer capítulo del Fic Black Rose **

**Pido perdón de antemano por las faltas de ortografías que pueda tener a lo largo de fic…**

**Voy decir unos pequeños ápices para que no haya errores de comprensión:**

**1 yo soy de España, mi forma de escribir y de expresarme difiere de otra forma, así que hay palabras que puede tener otro sentido en otro país.**

**2 Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo a su receptiva autora Toboso Yana.**

**3 el fic tiene mucha cantidad de oc mío (creo que demasiados).**

**Nada más que disfruten del primer capítulo ^^**

**_Capitulo 1: la dama de los gatos_**

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, nuestro Conde se va despidiendo de cada uno de los sirvientes de la casa, los cuales esto se siente tristes por la despedida, mientras que él no tiene ganas en absoluto de iré a otro país, y menos de conocer a su nueva prometida.

Durante el camino Ciel estuvo mirando cómo se alejaba de su mansión, mientras que Sebastián advirtió de la presencia de alguien más, pero al ver que su joven amo esta decaído, dejo para otro rato la sospecha, pues lo primordial era animar a su joven amo.

Bochan, en cuanto llegamos al barco, le hare un delicioso tentempié –comento el mayordomo.

… de acuerdo-dijo sin mucho ánimos-

Llegando al puerto se dispusieron a zarpa con el barco, cruzando el canal de la mancha; para Ciel ver como se alejaba poco a poco su querida Inglaterra le hacía decaerse más y más, pero a pesar de ello, está al lado de su fiel mayordomo, y su joven paje Snake, que ya está acostumbrado a viajar en barco y por asi decirlo esta mejor acompañado para esta travesía que se le presentaba y lo único que lo animaba a continuar por a si decirlo.

En cuanto llegaron a puerto, fueron a tomar un tren para llegar a su destino, pero no antes pararse por la pintoresca ciudad de Francia para comprar algunos presentes para su nueva prometida, la cual le habían dicho que sentía cierta simpatía por los regalos exóticos, y no menos que a su institutriz para ganarse algún que otro favor, ya que pensó en ganarse su simpatía para ser considerado un buen pretendiente de esta, la que ahora es su nueva señora.

Su nueva prometida tenia extraña enfermedad apenas la dejaba salir de casa, casi todo el peso de la responsabilidad recaía sobre la institutriz pues apresar de ser joven ya era viuda de dos niños o eso es lo que le contaron. Al llegar a las tierra germánicas, este se percato de la abúndate despliegue de belleza que había en cada parte de los pueblos y casa, pero aun así seguía decaído y añorando su tierra natal. Después al medio día llegaron a las tierras pertenecientes a la casa de los Wihelsbach, la cuales eran bastantes ricas y sustanciosas, él mientras estaba pensando que cual sería la extraña enfermedad que asolaba a la joven Marquesa Heder, hasta que al final llegaron a la enorme mansión, revestida de un colorido jardín llenos de flores exquisitas, cuando salió de la carroza tuvo que salir resguardado con una sombrilla puesto que el sol era algo fuerte para él.

Bochan , ya hemos llegado … - acompañando a Ciel a la entrada de la mansión

Mmm no es distinta de Inglaterra , solo tiene algo más de luz- dijo el – tu qué piensas Snake – pregunto a su paje .

Tiene un buen clima dice Oscar – respondió por medio de una de sus serpientes como tiene costumbre hacer.

Bien… no, nos hagamos derogar- dijo mientras caminaba acompañado de sus sirvientes.

Sebastián fue a llamar a la puerta de la mansión, la cual se abrió antes de que pudiera llamar esta fue abierta por un joven alto y apuesto con el cabello de color plateados y con ojos de igual magnitud que la amatista.

Le esperábamos conde Phantonhive, por favor pase, la señora Michaelis le recibirá en el salón del ala norte. –le ofrece la entrada de manera educada y galante, cosa que no asombro a Ciel ya que es lo normal en la servidumbre, pero tanto a él como a Sebastián les sorprendió un poco el apellido que acababa de mencionar el mayordomo de los Wihelsbach, "Michaelis" algo que Sebastián se preguntaba si era mera coincidencia que el difunto marido de la señora institutriz tenga el mismos apellido que él, pero más tarde investigaría si es una coincidencia o no.

Siendo guiados por el mayordomo de los Wihelsbach en cuestión, fueron llevados a un salón de recibimiento donde estaban dos jóvenes damas hablando…

Una de ellas vestía con una simpleza que se podría afirmar que era una sirvienta o una dama de compañía sus cabellos serán cortos sin que estuvieran recogidos en un moño o algún tipo de tocado, llevaba como único accesorio unas pequeñas gafas, mientras que la otra vestía un vestido sencillo pero elegante de color rojo carmesí.

Mi señora, el señor conde Ciel Phantonhive y sus acompañantes.

…– miro a Ciel con una expresión fría la dama de las gafas-buenas tardes conde Phantonhive… a tendió un buen viaje- dijo la dama

Mis respetos, señora de la enseñanza, pero el viaje se me ha hecho agotador y me gustaría poder descansar un poco.

Claro cómo no, Alfred acompaña al conde Phantomhive y a sus acompañantes a su respectivos aposentos y llévales sus maletas – dio la orden al joven mayordomo.

Sí, mi señora, acompáñeme señores – sin llevar ninguna maleta, ya que nuestro mayordomo negro desconfiaba del joven de cabellos plateados.

En aquella mansión llena de riquezas y belleza, no había nada sospechoso para nuestro conde pues él veía que aquella mansión era normal y corriente no tan distinta a la suya tal vez que el servicio era más eficaz o que había como menos tristeza en el ambiente.

En tal caso el está cansado como ponerse a investigar la mansión eso es trabajo de Sebastián, llegaron por fin a su aposento, este era amplio y hermoso con una cama con dociel y mucho detalles de madera por la habitación todo con un tono rojizo propio de un conde de categoría y no era menos ya que la familia Wihelsbach está emparentada con la casa Real de Austria, algo más austero era el cuarto donde se hospedaba Sebastián y Snake pero aun asi con una riqueza de detalles y lujo.

Después de que Alfred, el joven mayordomo alvino se retirara, Ciel llamo a Sebastián para que empiece a trabajar en la misión.

-Sebastián quiero que investigues la casa y a sus habitantes de inmediato – ordeno el poseedor del sello el cual controlaba al demonio- y tú también Snake quiero que vayas a investigar – ordeno a su lacayo de manera firme.-

-Sí, bochan – diciendo esto el oscuro mayordomo se fue a cumplir las órdenes de su joven amo ,- S… si bochan, enseguida dice Emily – dijo el chico de cabellos plateados y piel escamosa mientras se iba por la gran puerta junto con Sebastián .-

Al poco rato de que se retirara entro una sirvienta de aspecto delicado portando un recipiente con agua- señor Conde , la señora Michaelis me ha pedido que le dé un poco de agua por si quiere.

Gracias – agradeció a la joven sirvienta mientras ella pone el recipiente de agua en la mesa y le hace una reverencia –… -

Desea algo más señor Phantonhive- pregunto la sirvienta con cuidado, sin mirarle a los ojos-

No, gracias eso es todo – contesto a la joven mientras este se quitaba el abrigo torpemente.

Quiere que le ayude, mi señor – pregunto la joven mientras observaba al joven quitarse el abrigo.-

Si – dijo el chico, mientras la sirvienta le ayudaba a quitarle el abrigo pues sobraba un poco ya que hacia un poco de calor-… su mano – dijo al ver que la joven tenía una mano como de porcelana, le sorprendió bastante el hecho de que una joven tan delicada perdiera su mano y fuera esta remplazada por una de porcelana.

La guerra mi señor fue muy dura – contesto con tristeza la joven mientras terminaba de quitarle la chaqueta al joven conde – que tenga una buena estancia – diciendo esto se fue.

… - espero a su fiel perro a que volviera con algo más de información pero este tardaba más de lo planeado y por otro lado se sentía observado ,el joven conde sentía que algo o alguien lo vigilaba en la habitación, haciendo que su ansiedad lo pusiera nervioso y lo obligara a salir del cuarto.- … podría ir a mirar un poco no creo que sospechen si, hago como que admiro la casa – camino por los pasillos viendo los cuadros que habían colgados en la pared, algunos mostraban una pareja feliz y sonriente , lo normal si no fuera por algo que le llamo la atención en todos los cuadros se mostraba un gato, de todos los animales que existían tenía que mostrar un dichoso gato , ya que él los detestaba por su alergia, pero más porque su fiel perro Sebastián sentía una enfermiza atracción por ellos.

Tsk… gatos, son unas odiosas bolas de pelos…- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase se choco contra un joven sirviente que tenía también un parche en su ojo, este le miro desafiante pues aparecer no le agrado el comentario sobre los gatos que hizo el joven conde-…-

Los gatos eran adorados por los humanos en el antiguo Egipto – comento para después irse sin más-

Eh?! … pero a que ha venido esa falta de respe… achis! – estornudo si terminar la frase- pero qué demonios,…pero si no hay gatos aquí- siguió caminando sin darle mayor importancia ya que se trataba de un sirviente de la casa, este llego hasta la entra del jardín donde se encontró con Sebastián que esta distraído con un pequeño gatito – SEBASTIAN! – grito enfadado al ver a su mayordomo perdiendo el tiempo-

Bochan… - dijo mientras dejaba al gatito en el suelo, el cual este salió corriendo a buscar protección pues Ciel venia hacia Sebastián hecho una furia.

¡Perdiendo el tiempo! mientras yo está investigando, que es tu trabajo – dijo desafiante a su Mayordomo.

Mi señor, he recogido información antes de encontrarme con esa adorable criaturita – dijo para calmar a su Señor de su falta de profesionalidad – esta mansión costa de 15 habitantes, la Señortia Wihelsbach , la señora institutriz Michaelis, 12 miembros del personal de servicio y un perro.

Bien y que más sabes- pregunto por más información que le podía dar su fiel siervo.

De los miembros del personal tenemos dos mayordomos, uno para toda la casa y otro para la señorita institutriz, un ama de llaves, un cocinero, 5 sirvientas, una dama de compañía, un compañero de juegos y un guardaespaldas.- contesto el oscuro mayordomo a su señor.

Un guarda espaladas, para qué quiere una niña de 10 año un guardaespaldas – dijo con asombro pues para que quería una niña de 10 años un guardaespaldas si está alejada de la ciudad y nadie en su sano juicio vendría tan lejos para matar a una niña.-bien quiero que investigues eso , y que sabes sobre la institutriz- pregunto una vez más.-

No he podido recoger información sobre ella, lo único que sé es que cuando revise su cuarto tenia "_Nepeta cataria"_- le muestra una bolsita con algo de hierba – se la conoce como hierba gatera, se usa para domesticar gato-

Vaya otra flipada de los gatos, y aparte de eso algo más- pregunto algo ya molesto por tener que lidiar con otra aficionada a los gatos- … algo tienes que decirme más o estas dándote un descanso – dijo irritado al ver que su mayordomo no hacía otra cosa más que quedarse parado mirándolo.-

Seguiré investigando para recabar más información – asintió con la mano el pecho y acto seguido se fue-

…- mirando la hierba gatuna hasta que noto la presencia de alguien que le miraba, este se giro bruscamente para encontrarse con nada menos con su futura esposa- mi respeto mi señora – le beso la mano por mero formalismo hacia la dama-

Tu eres Ciel Phantonhive- pregunto con una vocecilla dulce – creí que era un viejo pirata con ese parche o eso oí- sonríe dulce- me alegro de que fuera un pequeño malentendido – tenía en sus manos una sombrilla sin abrí dispuesta a salir para dar un paseo agradable por sus jardines.

…!- la miro con un poco de disgusto pero trato de disimularlo pues no debía mostrar disgusto ante esa dama- de donde saco esa idea mi señora – pregunto .-

Me lo dijo Patricia, me dijo que un viejo pirata vendría desde la sucia Inglaterra a casarse conmigo para que la reina este contenta- contesto de manera inocentemente pues como podría haber mal en aquella criatura inocente del mundo.

Se refiere a la Señortia Michaelis verdad… "menuda institutriz tan grosera"- pregunto haciéndose el inocente ante la joven marquesa.

Si, quiere venir al jardín conmigo – le cogió de la mano inocentemente.

Eh! Ahora tengo que… bueno está bien pero solo un rato – tenía que agradar a esa niña como fuera posible tal vez así podría ganarse su confianza y cumplir la misión de la reina.

Los dos jóvenes señores salieron al jardín, la joven de cabellos dorados abrió la sombrilla de color blanca con la que se resguardaba del sol, mientras que el está algo molesto por los rayos del astro rey.

-Quieres mi sombrilla – ella le pregunto, mientras ponía la sombra de la sombrilla en el lado donde está el para cubrirlo.

-no te preocupes mi señora, una dama con la piel tan delicada no debe desprotegerse del sol- sonríe de manera falsa para agradarla-

- no quiero que te moleste el sol no vamos a la sombra señor conde – lo conduce a la sombra de un gran árbol – aquí no le molestará el sol – se sienta bajo la sombra de un gran roble – dime señor conde, en Inglaterra siempre hace niebla como dicen las gente de la ciudad – le pegunto mirándole dulcemente.-

-si bueno hace mucha niebla y es un poco lúgubre- le contesta a su pregunta y asi de paso entablar conversación con la joven, pues necesita agradarla a ella costase lo que le costases incluso si tenía que parecer tonto ante ella, aunque no le agrádese esa idea.

- también es verdad que Londres de quemo señor Conde –pregunta mirándole a los ojos- es triste ver cómo donde vives se destruye con el fuego- dijo con expresión triste en su mirada.-

- pero Londres ya ha vuelto hacer la que era igual que tu país después de las guerras mi señora- le dijo para animar tal vez pues en ese país sufrieron muchas guerras violentas y no quería tener triste a la marquesa.-

- sí, tienes razón hay que levantarse de entre la cenizas – le sonrió dulcemente.-

Mientras Ciel conversaba con la joven marquesa, Sebastián está encarado en buscar información sobre la casa Laswit, había averiguado que la familia Wihelsbach siempre tuvo un ser protector desde que el joven marqués de Carabás se casase con la hija del rey- por eso su símbolo es un gato , el gato con botas que se convirtió en león … - dijo para sí el mayordomo infernal pues le resultaba gracioso que encontrará el origen en un cuento de niños , todos esos pensamiento le llegaron a la cabeza ,hasta que sintió el cañón de una pequeña pistola apuntándolo por detrás – ya empezaba a dudar de que no viniera, Señortia Michaelis- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Como siempre tan impertinente, nunca te han enseñado que la curiosidad mato al gato…, Sebastián Michaelis- dijo apartando la pistola y guardándola- ese es el nombre que te han dado ahora tu nuevo amo- pregunto ella mientras este se giraba con cuidado-

-si mi señora, es el nombre que ahora tengo por parte de mi señor el Conde Ciel Phantonhive- dijo mirando a los ojos a la señora institutriz- y ese nombre es el que le ha puesto la marquesa, no – pregunto con confianza pues ella también era de los suyos.

- no ese nombre me lo he puesto yo misma, una mujer dedicada a la enseñanza tiene que tener un nombre que imponga respeto, no crees- sonríe- me alegro de verte aquí, por fin Marte cumplió su parte y te trajo para que nos conoceremos.-

- podría haberme conducido de otra forma no crees- dijo arqueando la ceja- y por cierto donde esta Marte- pregunto mientras miraba a la mujer de cabellos negros.-

-estará como siempre por la ciudad, disfrutando de los placeres humano, ya conoces al señor del fuego azul- dijo mientras de quitaba las gafas y las limpiaba- te veo como decepcionado, no te agrada volver a verme o la idea de que tenga nombre propio te asusta- sonríe, mientras se acerca a él.-

- no, no me asusta la idea de que hayas conseguido un nombre pero… desde cuando eres madre, no se supone que solo puedes tener mis hijos – miro con desagrado- o acaso te atreves a romper nuestra unión.-

-se ríe- te creíste lo que dicen los humanos- se ríe tapándose la boca para no soltar carcajadas- no Sebastián, no he roto nuestra unión no tengo hijos, en realidad solo adopte a unos gatitos demoniacos y los crie como míos propios.-

-eh!?, como que adoptaste a unos gatos… - la miro son sorpresa- interesante … -sonrió ante la idea de tener como hijos adoptivos dos gatos-

- los encontré y los acogí como míos solo eso- le sonríe- seguro que te encantan – le pone bien la corbata- te sienta bien el negro señor mayordomo – sonríe ella mientras él la mira más relajado- y ese peinado es demasiado corto para una dama- le acaricia el pelo por la nuca atrayéndola hacia el - no te gusta el pelo corto, creo que es cómodo y elegante para una mujer tener el pelo corto para que un hombre pueda verle el cuello delicado–ella le sonríe mientras le pasa la mano con cuidado por la chaqueta de él para limpiarle de posible polvo que haya en el traje-

-no digo que no me guste, solo que no es propio de una dama-pasa su rostro por el cuello de esta para olerla- … perfume francés –la sujeta con sus manos los hombros de ella, bajando desde el brazo hasta las manos de esta.-

- la Señortia Chisia me lo obliga a ponerlo dice que huele bien- le toma de las manos y le mira a los ojos con su brillo característico de demonios, ese rosa intenso brillante- los humanos siempre disfrutan de los olores de las flores- acerca su rostro al de él.-

-siempre tuviste debilidad por conocer a los humanos- la mira con la misma mirada de rosa intenso- no me hace falta ocultarme contigo, pero ahora no, he de seguir con este teatro –suelta sus manos con cuidado- tengo ordenes de mi amo, no diré tu identidad pero dime algo que le pueda dar como información.-

-en cuanto tu me diga quién era las mujeres con la que te divertiste…- dijo mirándolo- esa que olía a lagrimas de corazón roto y la que olía a religión pagana, no se supone que si no debo de engañarte, tu no debes tampoco -

- solo unas humanas a la cual sacar información- sabia que ella se molesto con ese dato- como mayordomo de los Phantomhive no pudiera sacar información como fuese no sería un buen mayordomo- con sus manos la atrae hacia él para besarle la mano con cuidado.-

-a la próxima mujer que seduzca, yo no respondo - cerro los ojos- por conseguí complacer a ese mocoso – se aparta de él con cuidado para no parecer brusca – dile a tu señor que estudie en las mejores colegios de Viena y que mis aficiones son leer, escuchar música y los buenos poetas, ya se aburrirá de investigar, ahora tengo que darle clases de solfeo a la Marquesa, nos vemos más tarde, señor Michaelis – diciendo esto se fue a la puerta para luego pegar un portazo.-

-sonríe- si, mi señora Michaelis " hay que ver como se enfada"- salió por la ventana para que no dieran la casualidad de verlos juntos- … - fue a buscar a su amo Ciel cuando se percato de la mirada de alguien que considera inferior y que emitía un ruido que odiaba más que nada en el mundo, los perros -… tsk no quería toparme contigo hoy …- no le agradan los perros y menos que se le acerquen -… aparta- iba a darle un castigo al perro por acercarse a él.-

-No te hará nada, Vanessa es buena – dijo un chico sonriente de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules- jamás haría daño a nadie- acariciando la cabeza del animal con dulzura.-

-… tú debes de ser uno de los niños que menciono la señora Michaelis- le miro con dulzura pues el si podía ver la naturaleza de de aquel chico que ante los ojos de los demás no se veía más que un simple criado pero a ojos de otros seres mostraba tal y como era un Demonio gato - eres precioso – se le escapo.-

- usted puede verme – sonríe- debe de ser el hombre que madre dice que vendría algún día, me llamo Noe Kuro soy el compañeros de juego de la señ…. Ahh- no pudo terminar de decir pues Sebastián lo había cogido en brazos – señor, si alguien nos ven puede pensar algo raro.-

-eres tan adorable, perfecto como lo de tu especie- sonríe y le acaricia las orejas- sabia que ella no me desagradaría – le mira las manos- son tan suaves – las toquetea con deseo.-

-Señor Sebastián… no tiene hacer cosas ¿?- dijo mientras esta en brazos- es muy indecoroso esto y si nos ven- le mira avergonzado mientras que el demonio fetichista lo toca - o es verdad, tengo que informar al amo-exclamó el mayordomo mientras deja con cuidado al chico en el suelo- nos veremos luego, no pequeño- le acaricia por última vez y se va a buscar a su señor-

-suspira- madre no dijo que él sería tan… bueno tan apasionado – sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de la perra que se deja –

En ese momento, el joven conde está dando un paseo con la joven marquesa admirando las flores del jardín, el cual era inmenso y lleno de una gran variedad de colores. Con setos podados de forma de animales y árboles frutales.

Tienes un jardín muy hermoso señorita marquesa- sonríe falsamente- deben de cuidarlo muy bien su jardinero.-

La verdad señor conde no tengo jardinero, de esto se encarga Frank el cocinero, se le dan bien las plantas- sonríe al conde- y llámeme Chisia – se para en una rosa blanca- esta flor es mi favorita señor conde… en el lenguaje de las flores significa que mis sentimientos son puros hacia ti – sonríe dulcemente.-

…- en nunca había estado acostumbrado a que nadie le dijera esas palabras, por esta razón y posiblemente por ser la única que conoce el se sonrojo levemente ante la joven-… puedes llamarme Ciel si lo deseas – desvió la mirada de la joven mientras esta le sonría.-

Señorita Chisia, ahora tiene sus clases de solfeo – interrumpió la institutriz a la joven pareja- veo que le está enseñando el jardín al joven Phantomhive, espero que le haya gustado mucho el paseo – sonríe falsamente.-

Sí, tiene un hermoso jardín , me recuerda al que tengo yo en mi sucia Inglaterra- dijo de manera descarada ante la institutriz que previamente se había mofado de su procedencia .-

Buena jugada conde, creo que es muy fanático de los juegos – sonríe de lado- por cierto la Señortia Chisia quiere invitarlo a la cena, desea acompañarnos luego – dijo con un poco de desagrado-.

Será un placer acompañaros –sonríe falsamente- siempre he sentido curiosidad por los platos propios de Europa central – dijo con un tonillo un poco atrevido.-

Espero que nuestra cocina sea de su agrado –sonríe mientras se lleva a la joven Chisia del lado del conde.-

… Sebastián- llamo a su fiel perro el cual apareció enseguida.-

Mi lord-dijo arrodillándose ante él con la mano en el pecho- conseguí información como usted quería, la Señortia Michaelis no es más que una simple institutriz-sonrió con cada palabra que dijo.-

Ya veo tendremos que jugar según sus normas –miro divertido a la mansión Laswit, en ese momento supo que el juego había comenzado y que tenía que ganarlo.-

**Os a gustado el capitulo ^^, si queréis andarme mensajes podéis hacerlo.**

**Acepto críticas constructivas (ojo no destructivo) ruegos y preguntas.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	3. Cap 2 La curiosidad del gato

**Buenas a todos este es el segundo capítulo de Black Rose ^^ la verdad es que ya mismo tocara esperar hasta que escriba los siguientes capítulos.**

**Como siempre **p**ido perdón de antemano por las faltas de ortografías que pueda tener a lo largo de fic…( y de expresión Xp que ya me he dado cuenta de algunas)**

**Voy decir unos pequeños ápices para que no haya errores de comprensión:**

**1 yo soy de España, mi forma de escribir y de expresarme difiere de otra forma, así que hay palabras que puede tener otro sentido en otro país.**

**2 Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo a su receptiva autora Toboso Yana.**

**3 el fic tiene mucha cantidad de oc mío (creo que demasiados).**

**Nada más que disfruten del capítulo ^^**

**_Capitulo 2: la curiosidad del gato_**

En otro lugar alguien más buscaba información de la mansión pero desde dentro de esta y haciéndose pasar como invitado, Snake buscaba información sobre los sirvientes de la mansión. Y también de paso a su señor Ciel que desde que fueron a las habitaciones le había perdido el rastro.

-este sitio es tan grande como la mansión de "Smile" dice Dan- dijo como siempre atreves de la serpientes ya que era su forma de comunicarse, miro por todo lo lados y por todos los corredores pero no encontró a su señor por ningún lado hasta que se tropieza con un chico de cabellos oscuros con un parche en el ojo- lo siento no mire por donde iba dice Emily – pidió disculpas.-

- disculpa, yo tampoco miraba por donde iba- el joven lleva en sus brazos ropa de cama para lavar y le dificultaba la poca visión que podía tener con un ojo- buscabas algo – pregunto mientras intenta mirar al joven a los ojos pues no era correcto cuando hablar con alguien él no mirarle a los ojos.-

- el chico escamoso desvió la mirada pues el joven a pesar de llevar un parche que en algunas personas podría parecer rudo en el no lo era pues este era agraciado físicamente y su ojos era del color del cielo azul – bus… busco a "Smile" quiero decir a mi señor Phantomhive dice Dan – balbuceo un poco hasta que fue capaz de hablar con aquel chico.-

-ah!, te refieres al señorito inglés, está en el jardín… si quieres te acompaño en cuanto deje esto en la lavadora, no te importa verdad – dijo con amabilidad y también con recelo pues no le cayó muy bien el joven conde- me llamo Diego Law soy segundo mayordomo – sonrió mientras llevaba la joven a la habitación donde hacían la lavandería de la casa.-

- yo soy Snake el lacayo de la casa Phantomhive dice Oscar – le respondió con su nombre por que el chico le pregunto indirectamente el suyo- esta mansión es tan grande como la que tiene el señor Phanton en Inglaterra dice Goethe- comento normal pues pocas veces había viajado con el señor Ciel y con Sebastián.-

-se ríe de manera suave- se nota que no has viajado mucho ,… dime por que hablas a través de tus amigas, te da corte decir lo que piensas- miró divertido mientras ponía la lavadora a vapor.-

- eh! si he viajado mucho, pero no a otro país dice Bronte –se molesto un poco por lo del comentario de que no hablas a través de sus amigas- son las únicas que me entiende dice Keats – afirmo ante el chico.-

-sonríe- lo siento pido disculpas, no estoy acostumbrado a las visitas soy algo desconfiado con los desconocidos, por cierto tienes unos ojos muy bonitos me gusta ese color de ojos amarillento– se acerco al chico de forma de forma sensual- dime que hacen las serpientes cuando les quitas su espacio personal – dijo mientras arrinconaba al chico albino en una esquina.-

- se defienden de sus atacantes dice Webster- la serpiente se pone en modo amenazante, mientras le mira con desagrado.-

-se asusto y saco sus garras ante la serpiente- …- bufa cual felino domestico pues los gatos y esos reptiles no son muy amigos pero en un momento de lucidez se da cuenta de que debe comportarse como un humano- disculpa por mi comportamiento me asusto tu amiga – le ofrece la mano- además no pensaba hacerte daño solo quería curiosear tu piel - sonríe.-

-… está bien dice Goethe- dijo mientras le estrecha la mano – mi piel … - se sonrojo, porque ese interés en él ni que fuera la primera vez que ve a un engendro, pensó eso pues ya está acostumbrado a esa clase de pensamientos pero lo que no sabía es lo que a continuación iba hacer aquel joven tan misterioso e impredecible. En aquel momento de desconcierto el joven de cabellos negros lo atrae más cerca de él y le susurra en el oído de manera seductora- "no sé cómo puedes ser alguien tan hermoso como tu" – y a continuación le lamio la oreja lentamente, Snake no sabía qué hacer como responder ante tal situación; hasta que este se separo de él para verle la cara.-

–Sonríe – perdona, pero estoy realmente celoso de tu señor – dijo de manera divertida con una sonrisa burlona en su labios.-

-… - aun sonrojado por lo que hizo aquel chico y le miro –no, te parezco un engendro dice Dan - le siguió mirando creyendo que se estaba burlado de él.-

-… no - le mira de cerca- los humanos siempre discrimina a los que son diferentes – le pone el dedo en la frente señalándolo- yo no soy como los humanos, solo hago mi papel, además me gustas chico - dijo muy convencido de eso lo que dio a entender que esta declarándose a él-

- eso… no… deberíamos… somos hombres dice Oscar – está muy nervioso ese chico le estaba cortejando y lo estaba avergonzado- yo… no… dice Bronte- estaba realmente nervioso.-

- se ríe - entonces de conquistaré hasta que accedas a ser mío, bueno te llevare con tu señor, lo prometido es deuda – le acompaña a donde esta Ciel, cosa que hizo con desagrado pues no aguanta aquel chico odia gatos- ahí lo tienes, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión – le hizo una reverencia y se fue.-

Lo dejo avergonzado y pensativo, aquel chico de cabellos negro, ojos azules igual que el cielo, había sido descarado pero a la vez le llamo la atención pues fue amable la decirlo que sentía celos de su señor Ciel por tenerlo a su lado, sus pensamientos fueron divagando por su mente hasta que volvió a la realidad cuando su señor le pregunta si había conseguido información – no mi señor, aunque me parece sospechoso el ambiente pues ninguno de los sirvientes me han preguntado que hacia dice Dan- respondió a su señor .-

-tal vez no tengan nada que esconder, mi lord- dijo el oscuro demonio a su señor con tranquilidad- … eso ya es sospecho de por sí – sonrió pues el ya sabía algo .-

- seguiremos el juego hasta que ellos muevan pieza, luego actuaremos – esa eran sus palabras mientras subía por la enorme escalinata que lo conduciría por los pasillos hasta donde estaba su recamara seguido de su mayordomo y su lacayo- Sebastián ve a la cocina y vigila al cocinero – ordeno con frialdad- y cuando te vuelva a llama será para que me cambies de ropa para la cena y también quiero que envuelvas los regalos para la Señorita marquesa y la señorita de la enseñanza – volvió a ordenar.

**Os a gustado el capitulo ^^ como os habréis dado cuenta este capítulo es más corto que el anterior y casi todo va Snake y Law el chico gato ya veréis como evoluciona estos dos, si queréis andarme mensajes podéis hacerlo.**

**Acepto críticas constructivas (ojo no destructivo) ruegos y preguntas.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo ^^**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**CassGoto por darme la bienvenida ya que ha sido la primera en mandarme un Reviews y se agradece que me comente ^^y ya te preguntare en caso de duda.**

**NanaSan 19 que le ha gustado el prologo como el primer capítulo, y en contestación a tu pregunta de antes, solo los seres sobre naturales (demonios) puede ver las orejas de los gatos demonio. Y gracias por el Reviews.**


	4. Cap 3 La cena de los demonios

**Buenas a todos este es el tercer capítulo de Black Rose ^^, he pensado en poner cada capitulo despues de terminar el siguiente espero que les guste.**

**Como siemprepido perdón de antemano por las faltas de ortografías y de expresión que pueda tener a lo largo de fic.**

**Voy decir unos pequeños ápices para que no haya errores de comprensión:**

**1 yo soy de España, mi forma de escribir y de expresarme difiere de otra forma, así que hay palabras que puede tener otro sentido en otro país.**

**2 Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo a su receptiva autora Toboso Yana( los OC me pertenecen a mi desde luego) .**

**3 Este fic tiene OC, si no le gusta no hace falta que lo lean.**

**Nada más que disfruten del capítulo ^^**

**_Capitulo 3: La cena de los demonios_**

-yes, my lord- y dicho esto se fue como ordeno su señor para las cocinas, estas se encontraban ordenadas y limpias como si nadie las hubiera tocado – es extraño pero parece que el cocinero no está- se pregunto a sí mismo hasta que sintió como si alguien le iba a tocar el hombro haciendo como respuesta girarse bruscamente y encontrarse con el que posiblemente sea el cocinero, un hombre alto, rubio con la piel blanca y una cicatriz en la cara.-

-puedo ayudarle en algo mi señor – pregunto con educación – veo que lo he asustado, no era mi intención- dijo mientras se acercaba a los fogones con la intención de encenderlos - viene a ver qué vamos a preparar de cena – va sacando ingredientes de la despensas mientras el oscuro mayordomo mira un tanto interesando los platos que se va a preparar para la noche de manos de ese cocinero tan sofisticado, pues con su aspecto podría hacerse pasar por alguien de más alto nivel que un simple chef.

-Dígame que tiene pensado para esta noche, señor chef - pregunto al cocinero de cabellos rubios- tan vez pueda ayudar con la preparación – sonrió ante él.-

-muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento pero he de negarme en esta casa eres un invitado, no un sirviente – sonríe- pero puede quedarse a ver como lo preparo si desconfía de mi cocina – dijo el cocinero mientras ponía a punto la cocina -disculpe mi impertinencia , y con gusto observare como prepara con dedicación la cena de esta noche- se disculpo el oscuro mayordomo de manera cortes ante él pues había sido poco cortes al decir que necesitada ayuda siendo él un simple invitado -...- le miro y pudo observar que tenía muchas cicatrices en su cuerpo, tal vez el allá estado en una guerra .

-de primero Rindsuppe (sopa de carne) acompañada con un poco de Liptauer ( un dip de queso con especias) de segundo Sechefleisch (carne ahumada) con sauerkraut ( col Agria) a compañado de Palatschiken ( una especie de crêpe) y por ultimo de postre tendremos Sachertorte ( una tarta de chocolate con mermelada de albaricoque) servida con café de medio oriente, vino de las bodegas de la señorita Chisia y sorbete de limón con champan- comento los platos que se irían a servir esta noche, mientras los preparaba con cuidado y dedicación, pues aquel señor era muy detallista en lo que hacía, tanto como el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive*1 .-

-Frank!... he recogido unas cuantas rosas decorar la mesa – interrumpió en la cocina una señortia de cabellos rubios, la cual llevaba un vestido precioso de color azul y cerca de su cintura llevaba unas llaves , dando a entender al mayordomo oscuro que se trataba de la dama de llaves - las flores favoritas de la señortia Chisia, las rosas blancas- dijo aquella dama ante el chef .- que en el lenguaje de las flores dice "mis sentimientos son puros hacia ti" – intento con esto meterse en la conversación que inicio la bella dama- La señorita Marquesa es encantadora por brindar al joven amo con una flores tan hermosas – expreso el mayordomo ante la dama de llaves.-

- usted debe ser el mayordomo de el señor conde – le sonrió mientras ponía las flores en un jarrón de finos dibujos los cuales representaban a las flores – la señora Michaelis mi hablo de usted - se acerco al oscuro mayordomo con una rosa roja en su manos – me exigió que le diera esto de su departe, para que no olvide por que fue traído aquí, mi señor – le pone la rosa en cuestión en la solapa del frac para luego alejarse tranquilamente mientras llevaba consigo el jarrón.-

-… - se fue de la cocina para dirigirse al jardín en concreto a un pequeño mirador donde está ahí la joven institutriz acompañada de dos jóvenes a los cuales uno ya había conocido el joven Kuro que está al lado de otro joven más alto con cabellos oscuros y un parche que le cubría su ojo izquierdo – en el lenguaje de las flores la rosa roja de intenso color es amor para la eternidad- sonríe ante ella y los dos jóvenes- a que se debe esta invitación, no estabas dando solfeo a la joven marquesa, o ya se ha cansado – sigue sin sentarse mirándola mientras ella con la mano manda a uno de los jóvenes, al más pequeño, que echase su cabeza en su piernas para poder acariciarle el pelo.

Chisia termino sus lecciones y ahora esta arreglándose para la cena, asi tengo un pequeño descanso y mientras podemos hablar tranquilamente tomando un café – sonrió estando enredado sus dedos en los cabellos del joven que parece disfrutar del contacto pues este emitía un leve sonido como de un ronroneo- también puedes acaricia a Law si quiere pero él es más salvaje que Kuro – dijo esto mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.-

se sienta en la silla de metal enfrente de ella para poder mirarla- yo no bebo café , pero me gustaría domar a su otro hijo –cambia de vista y se dirige al joven de cabellos oscuros el cual está disgustado por las palabras del mayordomo oscuro pues no le gusta ser tratado como un gato pero él tenía que obedecer ya que es su padre adoptivo, así que se acerco a Sebastián y se arrodillo para continuación apoyar su cabeza en la piernas de este y dejarse acariciar – es un chico obediente , ciertamente son dos jóvenes hermoso – acariciando el cabello de aquel joven el cual por fin mostraba su naturaleza, sus dos orejas felina salieron de entre su pelo mostrando que está a gusto con las acaricias que le brindaba- dime señorita institutriz, de que quieres hablar- volvió a mirarla.-

-Llámame Patricia cuando estemos a solas, esta noche nos acompañará Marte a la velada por petición de Chisia, será un momento para fortalecer la unión no crees – le mira arqueando la ceja mientras ve como su "marido" juguetea con las orejas de su "hijo"- ejm … Sebastián es poco correcto estar distraído cuando te hablan .-

-oh, lo siento no puede evitarlo es la primera vez que veo a un demonio gato y he decir que son las criaturas más maravillosas del mundo- sonríe- pero tienes razón esta noche formalizaremos los lazos – asiente mientras la mira y le brinda con una sonrisa- conoce algún lugar donde podamos hacer eso – pregunta mientras deja de acariciar al chico gato para poder levantarse y ofrecer a la dama en cuestión la mano para acompañarle a dar un paseo- le gustaría dar un paseo mi señora- sonríe ante ella con una amplia sonrisa-

-un paseo para que nos vea tu amo, que te propones Sebastián – le coge la mano levantándose de la silla metálica, salieron de aquel hermoso mirador y pasearon por el jardín sin mediar palabra el junto a ella y ella junto a él; tocarse, ni rozarse las manos ni las miradas hasta que llegan a una pequeña cabaña algo vieja y estropeada por el tiempo.-

-en este lugar hay un pasadizo que no lleva a una antiguas ruinas podríamos ahí celebrarlo y consumarlo – dijo la joven de cabellos oscuros, ahora por fin sin la vista de nadie él se atrevida a pasar sus dedos por las mejilla de ella, mirándola con dulzura- e de tener cuidado si me viera el joven amo contigo de esta forma tal vez crea que le estoy mintiendo –la abraza con cuidado y le acaricia la espalda bajando hacia cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.-

Estas siendo muy seductor, señor mayordomo- sonríe y le coge de la cara con suavidad para besarle, pero él se separo de repente – que sucede… o vaya – se ríe- es verdad debo de haberme acostumbrando a los humanos tanto que ya hago lo mismo que ellos – le mira sabe que los únicos seres que disfrutan de un beso son los humanos.-

-nunca entenderé esa afición tuya de intentar comprender a los humanos, en fin enséñame pero jamás entenderé porque usas sus bocas para otra cosa que no sea comer o hablar- la miro a los ojos con un poco de desagrado pues a continuación ella se acerco a él y le planto un beso en los labio- … es una sensación rara pero… placentera espera un segundo – la vuelve a besar él a ella pero esta vez más deseoso probando aquella cavidad, su lengua tenía una batalla contra la de ella en la que estaba ganado- curiosos estos humanos - sonrió delante de ella mientras la tenía en sus brazos.-

-Es momento de separarnos- se separa con cuidado – yo también he de arreglarme para la cena nos vemos a la hora, mi señor mayordomo- se separa del todo de le pero antes de que se fuera este la cogió por detrás y le beso el hombro- tengo la ligera sospecha de que no quieres que me vaya tan pronto o me equivoco -.

-por qué tanta prisa – le toca el pecho por debajo de la ropa – llevan algo debajo de tu blusa, quiero arrancártelo – agarro posesivo el pecho de la joven institutriz – por qué no entramos adentro y probamos el sitio antes – la cogió girándole el cuello para obligarla a mirarle a la cara- o acaso estas rechazándome, ya sabes que no me gustan los rechazos – dice mientras le sube la falda para acariciarle la pierna.-

-desde cuando alguien como tu es tan impaciente, nos podrían ver y créeme tu amo no le gustaría saber que su mayordomo tiende deseos carnales con la institutriz, o acaso vas a engañarle diciendo que es por trabajo – sonríe mientras aparta las manos de él de su cuerpo- señor mayordomo… nos vemos en la noche –se va diligentemente.-

-celosa y rencorosa… mmm, carácter de gato- sonrió ante la idea de imaginar a la Señortia Michaelis disfrazada de gato- … he de preparar a al joven amo para la cena- desapareció a toda velocidad del lugar para dirigirse a la recamara de su joven amo, el cual está impaciente por que él llegara con nueva noticias.-

-por fin llegas, ya casi es la hora de cenar, he tendió que jugar a las cartas mientras te esperaba – dijo mientras lo miraba con desagrado – y bien que va a sorprendiendo con la cena – pregunto mientras el oscuro mayordomo lo desvestía.- pues parece que todo va hacer normal, excepto por un pequeño detalle, han invitado a un viejo amigo- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.-

-como que un viejo amigo… es uno de los tuyos como la institutriz– refunfuño con disgusto pues no le agradaba la maestra que estaba al cargo de su joven prometida .- en realidad es alguien que va más allá de lo que conoce sobre los demonios, es mejor que no se interese por él- expreso abrochándole los botones de la camisa- es interesante que pienses asi de la Señortia de la enseñanza – sonríe mientras termina de ponerle un traje de color azul pastel – la Señortia Marquesa es un poco más recatada que la Señortia Elizabeth no crees- sonríe mientras termina de atarle con un perfecto nudo el lazo que tiene el en cuello.-

Bueno si un poco, pero no dejan de ser infantil, me pregunto cuando estaba con ella de paseo si creía en los cuentos infantiles- dijo molesto pues él había madurado mucho más rápido que otros chicos de su edad.- y que le respondiste, si le puedo preguntar- dijo con cuidado mientras le ponía como ultimo accesorio una rosa blanca.- Pues que era demasiado mayor para creer en cuentos de hadas.- dijo desviando la mirada, pensándolo mejor no debió decir eso pero era lo que sentía realmente que no había que pensar en cuentos de hadas después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida-.

-termino de vestir a su joven amo de manera elegante y lo acompaño hasta un sala enorme donde estaban la joven Marquesa, la señorita institutriz y un joven de cabellos azules el cual estaba bebiendo una copa de vino de manera muy distinguida, el joven en cuestión miro al conde con una sonrisa en los labio- mis respetos joven conde Phantomhive, es un honor conocerle - se levanta de donde está sentado y le ofrece la mano de maneras cortes- soy el señor letrado , Marte Holle – sonríe mientras el conde le estrecha la mano de manera cortes- encantado de conocerle señor letrado- le sonríe falsamente- el placer es mío- dijo el conde ante el señor letrado.-

-sonríe la joven marquesa- el señor conde es muy educado – dijo mientras sonreía con dulzura a su institutriz.- vamos Chisia un caballero inglés siempre será educado y más cuanto intenta impresionar a una dama.- respondió a la joven Chisia de manera fría pues ella no le seguía gustado mucho nuestro conde Phantomhive.-

-una dama nunca debe opinar de esa manera y menos delante de la persona de la que opina- sonrió el mayordomo ante la joven institutriz pues conocía de ella que a veces no guardaba las formas en cuanto a mostrar sus preferencias.- tiene razón mayordomo ha sido desconsiderada por mi parte – le sonríe.- huy Patricia parece que te gusta el mayordomo de Ciel – dijo la joven Chisia con una pequeña y suave carcajada, cosa que tanto a la joven institutriz como al mayordomo oscuro no les agrado pues es posible que ella si se percatara de algo que de saberse estarían perdidos.-

-… es solo que los hombre educado son los que merecen que una dama les sonría, da igual de donde sean su procedencia- respondió intentado evitar que el Conde empezará a sospechar sobre ese pequeño comentario que dijo su prometida.

El joven amo trajo presentes para las damas- expreso mientras el lacayo traía unos regalos para las damas- traídos desde la hermosa ciudad de Paris, de parte del conde Phantomhive espero que sean de su agrado- declaro el mayordomo de los Phantomhive.-

-ohh, fantástico!- expreso mientras tomaba su regalo y lo abría para ver que era un hermoso conjunto rosa con encajes dorados, perfecto para cualquier fiestas de la realeza- es precioso me gustas mucho – sonrió al joven Conde – mañana me lo pondré – sonríe contenta mientras mira por encima como le quedaría el vestido, mostrando asi lo feliz que estaba.

-vas alguna fiesta, porque ese es un vestido hecho para ir de a una gala – exclamo Ciel ante su prometida, sobre sus intenciones precipitadas sobre ponerse el vestido que le acaban de regalar.-

-sí, mañana es mi 11 cumpleaños- sonríe inocente pues sabía que el conde no conocía el día que nació su prometida.

-eh!- esto dejo sin palabra al joven Conde pues probablemente se sintió un poco mal al no conocer ese dato.

-lo que quiere decir el joven amo es que ha sido un acierto cómprale ese hermoso vestido para su 11 cumpleaños- intento corregir el pequeño error de su amo mientras le daba otro presente a la joven institutriz.-

-no me gustan los regalos - expuso la dama de cabellos negro mientras tomaba el regalo- espero que sea discreto odio las cosas pomposas – abrió la caja y en su interior vio un vestido de color champan elegante y sencillo- he de decir que tienes un gusto muy refinado señor conde, pero no me gustan los vestidos de fiestas, en realidad no me gustan las fiestas- guardo el vestido y se lo entrego a su "mayordomo personal" Law para que lo guardara.-

-Mañana te lo tienes que poner es mi cumpleaños, y quiero que vayas como las demás damas- protesto la joven marquesa ante el comentario que hizo su institutriz-

-Tiene razón la joven Marquesa, es poco educado no presentarse a una fiesta y más si es invitada a ella, y tratándose del cumpleaños de Chisia, creo que no debería perdédselo no crees- manifestó el letrado de cabellos azules- por cierto yo no podre asistir, tengo compromiso que no puedo anular – expreso con resignación el joven letrado mientras miraba a la joven Marquesa.-

-pero dijiste que vendrías y me darías mi regalo – manifestó su profunda desilusión por qué no estuviera aquel Abogado en su fiesta.-

-Chisia no me he olvidado de tu regalo – sonrió para más tarde entregar un regalo de grandes dimensiones a la joven marquesa.-

Está sonrió y tomo el presente que le dio el joven abogado- que será – lo abrió ante los ojos expectantes de los que se encontraban ahí, tanto a Sebastián como a Patricia estaban algo preocupados por el regalo que le había dado Marte a la joven Chisia, pues este joven de cabellos azules no es otro que el hijo de uno de los reyes del infierno, Marte es conocido por el nombre del señor del fuego azul ya que su manifestación es una llama azul-.

Marte es el primero de la segunda generación de hijos de Helios, "el Bello" que estuvo con dos esposas las primera Erina la hija del primer Rey del infierno con la que tuvo a sus primeros hijos y después a Celestia la madre de Marte, Al "bello" le duro poco esos matrimonios puesto que la primera sentía celos de su belleza y la segunda fue asesinada por un arcángel, ciertamente el amor entre demonios es complicado pero eso es otra historia que ya será revelada.-

El regalo en cuestión se trataba de nada menos que un pequeño perrito, esto hizo disgustar enormemente a Patricia pues ella no toleraba distracciones de ningún tipo, los perros era una de esas distracciones ya que costaba mucho educarlos - de ninguna de las maneras, no puedes aceptarlo – exclamo la joven institutriz afligida, el oscuro mayordomo esta de su parte pero al contrario que ella no podía decir nada pues no se trataba de su señor, solo mostraba disgusto en su rostro pues un perro ya era una molestia pero dos, era el colmo de su paciencia, de esto se percato su bochan pues conocía las preferencias que tenia Sebastián y la señorita de la enseñanza.-

-me parece una buena idea, asi la marquesa se sentirá acompañada cuando yo no pueda acompañarla- estas palabra dichas por el Conde irritaron más a la joven institutriz, por el hecho de que eran tres personas a favor de que ese pequeño "ser" se quedara en la casa.-

-está bien se puede quedar pero que no haga travesuras- dijo con resignación pues la joven marquesa estaba contenta de tener ese pequeño y delicado perrito en sus manos, el cual está moviendo la cola ante su nueva ama.-

-tiene nombre?, Marte – pregunto al joven letrado mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal , el perro a sus vez no dejaba de mirar al oscuro mayordomo como si lo conociera de antes- claro que si tiene se llama Pluto – sonríe para luego mirar a Sebastián , el cual esta consternado pues si no había oído mal el perro ese en miniatura se llamaba Pluto, como aquel perro demoniaco que hubo una vez en su vidas y tuviera que sacrificar debido a que se volvió incontrolable- es un nombre precioso Marte, Pluto vamos te llevaré a tu nueva camita – sonríe ante el can al cual llevo a sus aposentos .-

-lávate las manos para las cena – ordenó la joven institutriz antes de que se fuera Chisia – y tu Marte como te atreves – discutió con el joven letrado mientras este sonreía.-

-así que se llama Pluto el perro… dígame donde lo encontró – pregunto Sebastián mientras su joven amo lo miraba extrañado, pues no sabía que estaba pasando.-

-me lo encontré en mi viaje a Londres me dio pena y quería ayudarlo – dijo tomando un sorbo de la copa de vino y se dejaba descansar en el cómodo sillón.-

-así que ese Pluto es el Pluto que una vez quemo Londres… porque lo has salvado – exclamo el conde ante el letrado con voz irritada pues ese perro no le traía buenos recuerdos.-

-siento debilidad por los perros y como la joven Chisia siempre deseo un perro faldero pues yo se lo he dado, además le he reducido su poder, no podrá echar fuego nunca más, era un perrito faldero perfecto – sonríe ante el joven conde- o vas a reclamar a tu perro, eso pondría triste a la dulce Chisia no crees – volvió a beber de la copa.-

-Entonces hablamos del mismo perro, sabes que puede hacerse humano… no – levanto la ceja el Conde, mientras miraba al joven de cabellos azules zafiros sentado y tomando vino.-

-no se preocupe me encargue de eso, lo entrené con mano dura para que no pueda trasformase, si se llega a suceder, este desearía morirse – sonrió al recordad lo que hizo pasar al pobre perro.-

-que le hiciste…- pregunto el joven Conde para luego ser interrumpido por la institutriz- hay cosas que es mejor no saberlo, joven conde… y menos si el que la haces es el señor del fuego azul- fue el único acto de amabilidad que mostro ante el chico Phantomhive, pues el relato que podría haber contado de "cómo entreno al perro" seria desde luego para escribir un relato de terror propio del mismísimo Edgar Allan Poe*2.-

-la cena esta lista pasen para el comedor- interrumpió el mayordomo de cabellos blancos que habían conocido al entrar en la mansión .- que oportuno ya tenía hambre- sonrió el letrado mientras se levantaba de la comodidad del sillón.- si vamos, tengo ya hambre – comento el joven conde Phantomhive- si que tarda en preparar la cena aquí –dijo con un tono de burla pues deseaba ver la reacción de la institutriz.- perdona la tardanza conde pero estábamos preparando todo para usted – se disculpo el mayordomo albino .-

-espero que sea asi o ya me encargaré de darles su castigo- dijo la institutriz e iba del brazo del letrado, haciendo que el mayordomo oscuro sintiera rabia por no poder llevar él a la dama ya que los sirvientes no deben mezclarse con los señores y ella era la mano de la señora de a casa.

El joven mayordomo de cabellos blancos los condujo al enorme comedor, cuyas paredes eran del color de la perla, una gran mesa de madera de cerezo tallada a mano se encontraba en el centro del comedor, las sillas de igual madera todas puestas alienadas unas al lado de la otra, en la mesa habían puesto un mantel de hilo blanco cuyos bordes estaba bordados a manos por expertas manos.

Los platos esta ya colocado de manera ordenada y correcta junto con los vasos- habéis colocado el servicio de porcelana rosa de parís con el juego de vasos de Viena por lo que veo – pregunto la joven institutriz de cabellos oscuros mientras ofrecieron el asiento a ella y a los invitados.- si señora Michaelis, hemos puesto este servicio como usted ordeno – contesto el joven mayordomo albino a la pregunta que le hizo la joven institutriz.-

-Sebastián podría ayudar en servir la mesa, no crees – miro a su fiel mayordomo dándole la orden de que sirviera la mesa, haciendo esto el oscuro mayordomo se iba a dirigir a la puerta para poder ayudar al servicio pero su camino fue interrumpido por la joven marquesa.-

-Joven marquesa la estábamos esperando – hace una reverencia a la niña de cabellos rubios- espero que disfrute del regalo del señor Marte- expreso ante la joven marquesa que como cualquier niña siempre disfrutan de la compañía de los animales pequeños.-

-Tú eres el amante de mi maestra – sonríe- eres muy apuesto, me gustas para ella asi ella no será una solterona – dijo sin tapujos al oscuro mayordomo mientras se dirigía al comedor.-

-Joven señora le agradecería que no fuera pregonado esas suposiciones – pido a la joven dama guardado siempre el respecto – si alguien se entera podría ser malo para la reputación de la señora institutriz y yo solo soy un simple mayordomo- afirmo este ante la marquesa.-

-Yo guardare su secreto – haciendo un gesto "mi boca está sellada" – jamás hablare sobre vuestra aventura – sonríe en cuanto se dirige a la puerta del comedor y entra.-

-Suspira pues esa niña tenía mucho imaginación ya que las relaciones demoniacas no son aventuras romántica como las humana son uniones que se hacen para prolongar la especie y hacer otro demonios más fuertes, ningún demonio conoce realmente el significado de la palabra amor - …- se dirigió a donde estaban los demás sirviente para ofrecerles su ayuda.

La noche trascurrió con total normalidad, todos los platos previsto fueron servido al estilo inglés para agrado del Conde pues ya se estaba hartando de lo formalismo de centro Europa y deseaba un poco de su amada Inglaterra , pero eso si disfruto de la cena pues la comida pues era de lo más exquisitas como si todas las hubiera preparado Sebastián solo, pero no fue asi en cierta forma le agradaba el servicio eficiente de la casa Laswit – Ciel te gusta la comida- le interrumpió la joven marquesa , mientras lo mira pues ella está en la otra punta de la mesa y él en el otro extremo – si estaba muy bueno , debería un día Sebastián servirle nuestra comida típica, creo que será de su agrado- la mira mientras se dispone a dar el último bocado al plato de la mesa.-

-me gustaría más, poder ir a conocer su Inglaterra – sonríe pues la joven marquesa nunca ha salido de su mansión y menos del país.- Chisia, he decirte que esa idea es demasiado impulsiva , casi nunca has salido de la mansión como pretendes viajar a otro país – dijo la institutriz ante la impulsividad de la marquesa.- por qué no Patricia, él ha venido aquí desde tan lejos para conocerme y yo quiero conocerlo , eso implica hacer sacrificios – sonríe mientras bebe de su copa.- decidido después de su cumpleaños haremos un viaje a Inglaterra – exclamo Ciel mientras tuerce la sonrisa pues al parecer ha conseguido ya su objetivo y zanjado el asunto de la reina, en ese momento no sabía si mostrar gozo por superar a la institutriz o de engañar a una niña que lleva una corona demasiado grande para su cabeza.

-un momento, creo que la joven marquesa aun no está lista para un viaje de esa magnitud – interrumpió el oscuro mayordomo- mi joven amo oyó que tenía una enfermedad, y el triste clima de Londres podría hacerle empeorar no crees joven amo- en ese momento Ciel sintió la necesidad de golpear a Sebastián por lo que acaba de decir , tenía a la marquesa en el bote para llevarse la Inglaterra y este hace recordad que la joven marquesa tiene una enfermedad que le puede agravar con un viaje muy largo, que era lo que se proponía ese demonio- tiene razón señor Ciel, la joven Marquesa tiene una enfermedad que bueno … ,por asi decirlo le impide viajar mucho y hasta que la doctora Rui no la examine el próximo domingo y diga que está mucho mejor, no puede ir a ningún lado , es una lástima yo también quería hacer tal viaje; Inglaterra es un sitio precioso cuando no es de noche – sonríe , pero su sonrisa no va dirigida al joven conde sino a su mayordomo por haberla ayudado en ese entuerto.

Terminaron la cena sin más instrucciones , una vez despedido al letrado Marte Holle ya que este no volverá hasta dentro de dos semanas, la joven Marquesa se retiro a sus aposentos con su fiel dama de compañía mientras que Ciel hizo lo mismo con Sebastián, una vez llegaron dentro de la habitación el joven conde no pudo seguir con su silencio y dijo- como te atreves a retrasar mis planes Sebastián- en sus palabras había mucha ira, pues él no quería seguir allí solo quería cumplir la misión e irse a Inglaterra.- joven amo si mostramos tanto deseos de volver, la joven institutriz puede alertarse de sus intenciones y podría hacer que la joven marquesa lo desprecie , es mejor esperar el momento adecuado siga como hasta ahora mostrándose como un caballero gánese a esa dama y vera lo pronto que estamos en Inglaterra- aconsejo a su amo mientras lo desvestía y le ponía las prendas para dormir, para luego acostarlo.-

-… -cerro los ojos para descansar, sabiendo que Sebastián estaría allí para vigilar su sueño pero una vez el sueño era profundo el mayordomo oscuro salió de la habitación en dirección a la antigua cabaña que encontró anterior mente en su paseo con la institutriz para reunirse con ella y con el señor letrado.

-Te retrasaste mucho, no crees – dijo el letrado mientras esta apoyado en un árbol cerca de la cabaña – si no quieres seguir con el ritual no tiene porque si total es solo para engendra un hijo – sonríe de manera picarona mientras se incorporaba, dispuesto a entrar en la cabaña.-

-mi amo no podía dormir tranquilo, he tenido que quedarme hasta que se durmiera- se defendió con esas palabras mirando desafiante a Marte- si no quisiera hacerlo estaría haciendo otros asuntos, no crees- se dirigió para la puerta de la cabaña .-

Los dos demonios entraron dentro de la vieja cabaña luego golpearon tres veces en el suelo de esta y abrieron una trampilla que los llevo a una caverna subterránea donde yacían unas ruinas tal vez de algún antiguo ritual demoniaco, en ese lugar se encontraba Patricia en su verdadera forma, un figura indecorosa, lasciva y sensual sentada en un pedestal esperando a que viniera él.

-Ya pensaba que no vendrías- se acerco a él para cogerle de las solapa de la chaqueta para atraerlo hacia ella- espero que seas bueno como me dice Marte - le aflojo la corbata hasta permitirle verle el cuello – vas hacerlo con ese traje, o vas a ponerte cómodo –le mira mientras le quita la chaqueta-.

-Que impaciente eres ahora – su sonrisa podría llegar de oreja a oreja de lo amplia que era- tranquila me pondré cómodo, sino la ropa de machara y cuesta limpiarla – sus ropas de mayordomo fuero desapareciendo cambiándose por ropa de cuero ajustada y no dejando nada a la imaginación – ahora sí que esto preparado para ti- empezó a besarla apasionada mente dejándola sin aliento y sin tiempo pero a ella parecía no impórtale pues disfrutaba del placer que le brindaba él.

Ellos se dejaban llevar por la pasión, la lujuria y el desenfreno pues disfrutaban de comerse el uno al otro de manera literal, ahora mismos ellos sí que estaban degustando una autentica cena de demonios, bajo atenta mirada de Marte que tenía que ser testigo de ese acontecimiento pues según una ley de los demonios las concepciones de otros demonios deben ser vistas por uno de alto nivel para informar de ello, ya que podría matar el nuevo demonio por no ser reconocido por otros.

La noche se les hizo corta pues de tanto disfrutar ya no deseaban otra cosa que continuar pero desgraciadamente tenía los dos otros quehacer importante y terminaron el acto como empezaron entregándose un beso en los labios.

-mi trabajo a terminado, informaré a mi padre de que el acto ya ha finalizado y que seguiremos la evolución de esto, buenos días y buenas noches- en las últimas palabras el señor del fuego azul desaparecía extinguiéndose como si se tratara de una llama, una llama de color azul.

-He de irme yo también, dentro de poco amanecerá y tengo que prepara las ropas del joven amo – dijo mirándola de frente mientras aun seguía encima de ella- te ve frágil desde esta posición – sonríe torcidamente.-

-…- se incorporo para besarle – quédate un poco más, solo un poco más – lo vuelve atraer hacia ella- quiero estar segura de que lo tendré- empezó a imitar un leve maullido en el oído de este lo cual le hace estremecer al demonio.-

-No vuelvas hacer eso, o no podría controlarme- expreso mientras se le podía apreciar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- ahora, si que debo de irme- la beso y se levanto de donde estaba, haciendo aparecer su ropa de mayordomo- mi señora la vigilaré para que nadie la moleste mientras está esperando- dijo mientras la levanto con cuidado, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.-

-Déjame en la cama de mis aposentos, asi no sospecharan de que me he ido – sus ropas fuero apareciendo cubriendo su delicado cuerpo mientras ella aun estaba en brazos de Sebastián- espero eso de mi caballero oscuro – le acaricio la cara con dulzura mientras es llevada a la mansión Laswit en donde todo el mundo aun dormía salvo por dos jóvenes gatos que estaban esperando a que su anhelada madre volviera.

Hola mis pequeños – exclamo con felicidad de verlo- esperaron mucho – bajo de los brazos de Sebastián para acercarse a sus niños y acariciarlos con dulzura- veo que estuvieron despiertos – dijo ella en voz baja, subió en brazo al más joven y lo llevo a la cama donde lo tumbo y se hecho al lado de su pequeño gatito para descansar mientras que el mayor se hecho en el otro lado dejándola a ella en medio para poder ser mimados los dos hasta se durmieron en su regazo- no quiere acompañar señor Michaelis – le sonrió a este mientras sus gatitos dormían plácidamente.

Suspira- me encantaría – expreso el oscuro mayordomo- … que lastima que tenga que irme sin poder disfrutar de su compañía, que descanses mi apasionada dama , tu y los tuyos- se subió al borde la ventana y salió del cuarto para reunirse con su joven amo.-

**Os a gustado el capitulo ^^, Había pensado en poner algún lemon pero pensé en dejarlo para las pajeras Yaoi ya que me siento más inspiradas en ella que en la hetero , en fin espero que os guste.**

**Unos pequeños puntos que he puesto que podrías ser desconocidos los aclarare aquí:**

**-*1 Son todos platos típicos Austriacos**

**-*2 Autor de de novelas góticas, recordado por sus cuentos de terror**

**Acepto críticas constructivas (ojo no destructivas) ruegos y preguntas.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	5. Cap 4 juegos inocentes

**Buenas a todos estes es el cuarto capítulo o3o por fin lo he subido después de varias revisiones y todo gracias a Shadechu Nightray la cual me ha ayudado Xp.**

**Como siempre pido perdón de antemano por las faltas de ortografías y de expresión que se me hayan pasado -.- (es difícil revisar por me cuesta verlas).**

**Voy decir unas pequeñas indicaciones:**

**• 1 yo soy de España, mi forma de escribir y de expresarme difiere de otra forma, así que hay palabras que puede tener otro sentido en su país.**

**• 2 Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo a su receptiva autora Toboso Yana(los OC me pertenecen a mi desde luego).**

**• 3 Este fic tiene OC, si no le gusta no hace falta que lo lean.**

**Nada más que disfruten del capítulo ^^**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: juegos inocentes**_

A la mañana siguiente en la víspera del cumpleaños de su prometida Ciel estaba durmiendo aun en la cama ya que normal mente Sebastián lo despertaba pero esta vez algo diferente lo despertó de su sueño pues sintió como si alguien se metiera en su cama y se acurrucará junto a él.

-**¡…!**- despertó bruscamente para encontrarse con su pequeña prometida la cual inocente mente se restregaba el ojo y bostezaba para desgracia de este que no estaba acostumbrado a sorpresas de este tipo- **pero… ¿cómo te has metido en mi cama?-** pregunto el joven conde sonrojado por la sorpresa.-

-**quería dormir contigo… Ciel** – abrazando inocentemente un oso de peluche gastado por el tiempo – **ya que algún día dormiremos juntos**- se sonroja al ver que él se sonrojo- **eres como los príncipes de los cuentos**- sonríe dulcemente.

**-¡no soy un príncipe y no está bien que duermas en la cama de un hombre así por las buenas!** – Riñó a su joven prometida, la cual beso a su peluche en los labios y luego puso el morro de aquel juguete en los labios del joven conde-**¡…!**- se sonrojó ante aquel acto pues en la vida, ni siquiera Lizzy se había atrevido hacer eso, como se atrevió aquella niña de ojos azules.

**-beso indirecto* **– sonrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – **espero que hoy te lo pases bien en mi cumpleaños, Ciel**- se quedo mirando a que chico mientras esté no sabía qué hacer, estar al lado de esa chica le ponía nervioso y no era de extrañar pues esa niña era capaz de robarle su primer beso.-

-**señorita marquesa me alegra verla tan despierta y animada por la mañana, ya me gustaría ver alguna vez al joven amo con tanta energía**- interrumpió a los dos jóvenes prometidos – **veo que el joven amo está despierto** – no podía evitar sonreír al ver al conde tan sonrojado – **¿quiere que le acompañe a su recamar, Señorita marquesa?**- ayudo a la joven Chisia a bajarse de la cama.-

-**no hace falta, ¡gracias!**- miró a Ciel y le dedicó otra sonrisa inocente- **vístelo para que pueda acompañarme al campo, haremos un pequeño picnic** – se fue en dirección a la puerta – **adiós mi querido conde**- se despide del conde para salir por la puerta con dirección a sus aposentos.

**-¡Sebastián como te atreves a reírte, quieres dejarme en ridículo!** – Riñó a su mayordomo demonio- **y ¿por qué no me has despertado?, ¿¡qué estabas perdiendo otra vez el tiempo!?**- continuó con su riñas mientras el mayordomo lo vestía con ropas indicada para ir por el bosque, un traje de cuadros de color verde botella.

-**Lo siento, joven amo no volverá a pasar…"hasta que no pase 3 meses"** – pensó mientras se intentaba disculpar por su comportamiento tan poco correcto mientras estaba ocupado preparando a su joven amo para la salir – **¿quiere qué me quede para seguir investigando, joven amo?** – le preguntó puesto que podría ser una buena oportunidad, ya que la joven marquesa no estaría dentro de la casa , y así podía investigar más a fondo y también podría supervisar a la institutriz de que este bien, puesto que ahora está en un estado delicado.-

**-¡no!, que se encargue Snake** – dijo fríamente porque últimamente Sebastián se está comportando algo distraído de lo que era normalmente el mayordomo- **además quiero que prepares un tentempié para que impresiones a la marquesa **– fue dirigiéndose a la puerta y detrás de él, oscuro mayordomo lo seguía. Llegaron hasta el enorme vestíbulo donde les esperaba; la joven marquesa y la institutriz acompañadas por la dama de compañía de la marquesa, el compañero de juego de esta y el mayordomo personal de la institutriz.

Esto sorprendió enormemente al mayordomo oscuro pues no podría imaginar que después de lo de anoche todavía siguiera en pie y dispuesta a dar guerra la señorita Michaelis pues se la veía fuerte y radiante para haber pasado una noche como la que pasaron; mientras la joven marquesa que vestida con un elegante vestido de color verdoso con algunos dibujos en el borde de este, emulando a las flores en concreto a las margaritas explicaba al conde el lugar a donde iban a montar el picnic.

-**Veo que va dispuesto a la aventura, Conde**- dijo la institutriz, que vestía un elegante vestido de color purpura oscuro y un sombrero poke* del mismo tono- **veo que su mayordomo nos acompañara** – sonríe ante este pues estaba muy feliz- **es una suerte porque así estaremos más segura** - lleva consigo un libro de historia algo grueso.-

-**¿no deberías descasar la señorita marquesa de sus lecciones en el día de su cumpleaños?**- hizo esta pregunta con segundas el oscuro caballero pues lo que quería decir es "**no deberías descansar**".

- **¡tonterías! cualquier momento es bueno para aprender una nueva lección, además para este día hemos anulado todas las clases; así que Chisia puede descansar, pero eso no quita que durante el paseo le lea un poco de historia**- contestó la aplicada institutriz al mayordomo ella sabia la preocupación de este pero no iba a quedarse en la cama pues podrían pensar que algo paso aquella noche.-

-**es** **verdad, le ruego que acepte mis disculpas cualquier momento es bueno para instruir a la señorita marquesa- **se disculpo ante la institutriz – **accedería a que yo la tuteará por que hoy se ve radiante** – dijo amablemente, a ojos de Ciel, Sebastián estaba intentando seducir a la joven institutriz para a lo mejor ganarse su confianza pero lo que él no sabía era que entre los dos había algo más que educación.-

Todos se dispusieron a subir a un carruaje, pero para desgracia de Ciel también les acompañó el joven paje, Snake que a petición de la "amable" institutriz este también los acompañaría, pues el también es un invitado y tiene que divertirse según la señorita de la enseñanza; de esta manera los planes del conde se torcieron pues ahora quien investigaría la casa mientras estaban entreteniendo con las señoras de la mansión.

Durante el viaje en carruaje todos estaba tranquilo, si no llega a ser que el único que está inquieto por todo era Ciel, no entendía absolutamente nada; porque Sebastián miraba tanto a al muchacho que estaba al lado de la joven marquesa con cara de idiota, porque sentía un poco de celos de que la joven marquesa hablara tanto con aquel sirviente, pero lo que más le inquietaba era la mirada fría de la joven dama de compañía, pues parecía que está no tenia vida.

Si ese viaje se le está haciendo incomodo, pero pronto termino pues llegaron a un claro del bosque, donde ya decidieron ponerse en marcha y caminar. Nadie se percató de que la joven marquesa llevaba un bolso de aspecto pesado, nadie excepto la doncella que le acompañaba; esa joven tenía el cabello oscuro y largo sin ningún tipo de recogido a excepción de un lazo.

– **¿señorita me permite llevarle eso, parece pesado?** – preguntó su dama de compañía a su joven señora la cual de contestó.

- **no hace falta Alicia, no pesa mucho**. – sonrió la joven niña pero no podía esconder lo que llevaba en el bolso, pues el contenido de este era nada menos que el perrito adorable que le regalaron ayer, Pluto que intento asomar la cabeza por el cierre del bolso para respirar, eso provoco la sorpresa de la institutriz pues así no podría darle clases a la marquesa que ahora esta distraída con ese pequeño y fastidioso perro.

**-¡ohh! Chisia, ¡¿porque te trajiste al perro?! ¡Quiere que se te escape!** – exclamó con fastidio la alterada institutriz pues los perro al querer jugar puede perderse, esta agarro al animal por el cuello provocando de este le ladrara con fuerza pues no quería alejarse de la niña.

- **¡Patricia!, ¡suéltalo!** – protesto la niña recogiendo al perro de los brazo de la institutriz, al cual lo abraza con cuidado y mimándolo- **ya tranquilo, Pluto** – el perro respondía con lametones a su salvadora en las tiernas mejillas de esta, pues al parecer el perro le agradaba su nueva dueña.

-**parece que te está a gusto contigo, Chisia** – dijo Ciel al ver que el perro demoníaco era muy feliz con su nueva dueña, la verdad es que el perro trasmitía sensaciones positivas como de felicidad y libertad, pues en su pasado aunque era feliz, esté estaba dominado por el dichoso collar que lo controlaba por culpa de su antigua dueña , y después las torturas que le hizo pasar Marte fueron la cúspide de la desesperación del pobre Can tanto fue así que el hecho de ser regalado a una pequeña y dulce niña lo hacía inmensamente feliz pues de ella recibía amor sin ningún tipo condiciones .-

-**Enserio Chisia no se cómo consigues que se me agoten las fuerzas** – expresó la resignada institutriz apoyándose con la mano en un árbol de la zona, pues parecía mareada **-…"ya esto sintiéndome débil"** – pensó la mujer de cabellos negros.

- **Patricia, ¿te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que regresemos a la mansión?** – la pequeña niña de cabellos rubios pregunto al ver que su maestra esta mareada.

- **no te preocupes, estoy bien** – le sonrió la maestra con dulzura pues aquella niña era un ser repugnante para cualquier demonio pues poseía un corazón inocente, pero a pesar de eso ella le sonrió.-

-**señorita de la enseñanza desea que la lleve en brazos **- se ofreció el oscuro mayordomo a llevar a la mujer pues se había percatado de que esta estaba algo mareada- **ya empiezas a encontrarte débil, deberías anular el paseo y regresar a la mansión **– le susurró al oído con cuidado de que su amo no le viera mientras ella se apoyaba en el brazo de él.

**- estoy bien es solo, que es proceso se acelera por segundos **-explicó mientras le susurraba al mayordomo oscuro, ella sabía que se debilitaría a cada día hasta que pasara 3 meses que es cuando nacería el fruto de aquella noche de demonios, ahora era fácil ocultar las cosas lo difícil seria cuando tenga al bebe en sus brazos.

Dieron un largo paseo hasta las orilla de un enorme lago con el agua tan cristalina y de hierba muy verde en ese lugar decidieron montar el picnic, todo fue preparado por Sebastián de manera rápida eficaz, como siempre acostumbraba hacer pero esta vez la marquesa aplaudió la forma extraordinaria que tenía el mayordomo oscuro de hacer las cosas- **es usted magnífico** – expresó con felicidad pues nunca había visto a alguien tan rápido en hacer las cosas.

-**Es realmente un halago por parte de la joven señora Phantomhive **– dijo para agradar al Marquesa pues si ya usaban términos "señora Phantomhive" cosa que no agrado mucho al joven conde pues el todavía no usaría esos términos para referirse a ella.

-**señorita de la enseñanza, porque no se sienta aquí junto a este árbol donde da la sombra** – la invitó a sentarse un sitio privilegiado para que pudiera resguardarse del calor, esta acción por parte del mayordomo oscuro hizo sospechar al Conde, por qué tanta amabilidad con esa mujer, sabía que Sebastián era amable pero solo era una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, por que con esa mujer si era realmente amable.

– **Sebastián el sol está molesto, arregla eso **– ordeno severamente pues no le gustaba esa falta de atención que estaba teniendo su fiel perro.-

El elegante mayordomo haciendo caso omiso a las órdenes de su joven amo diseño una especie de carpa para resguardar a todos del ardiente astro **– ¡gracias Sebastián!-** agradeció al mayordomo del conde, la joven marquesa para luego mirar al conde , pues cada vez que lo miraba sentía que tenía que formar parte de su mundo ,ser parte de él*. Ella deseaba conocer todo del conde Phantomhive, que cosas le agradaban y cuáles no, si tenía preferencia entre lo dulce y lo agrio, o si prefería los colores oscuros o claros, estaba deseosa de conocer a ese misterioso conde venido de tierras lejanas.

De todo estos pensamientos que tenia la joven Chisia se percató la institutriz en cierta manera hubiera deseado que ese conde no estuviera, pero por un lado está feliz pues tenía a su pareja al lado, pero por otro no quería que la joven niña Chisia se enamorará de aquel joven pues al contrario que ella, este tendría una muerte temprana y ella sentirá temprana mente el dolor de la perdida y eso no es lo que deseaba para aquella niña.

-**Chisia vamos a repasar tus lecciones de cantó** – dijo la institutriz para distraer la mirada de la joven del Conde de cabellos azules – **le gustaría oír como canta su "prometida"-** pregunto al conde Phantomhive, pues sabía que por los nervios la joven Chisia no cantaría todo lo bien que podría y haría que el conde se sintiese incómodo.

- **adelante me encantaría oírla cantar** – dijo al que niño con el parche en el ojo pues que otra cosas podría hacer en ese momento, ver un aburrido lago no era algo divertido tal vez ver a Sebastián siendo humillado si lo seria pero no podría ser cruel delante de su nueva prometida.

La institutriz saco a la joven para ponerla en medio de todos los presentes para después decir – **canta "una** **rosa brotó"*…uno, dos y tres** – la institutriz hace unos movimientos de solfeó con la mano indicando a la pequeña cuando tiene que comenzar, la marquesa nerviosa pone sus manos detrás de su espalada y comienza a cantar de manera dulce una pequeña melodía:

_**Es ist ein Ros entsprungen, **_

_**Aus einer Wurzel zart,**_

_**Wie uns die Alten sungen,**_

_**Von Jesse kam die Art**_

_**Und hat ein Blümlein bracht**_

_**Mitten im kalten Winter,**_

_**Wohl zu der halben Nacht.**_

La joven marquesa a pesar de su nerviosismo logró entonar aquella pequeña canción, la cual fue aplaudida por los presentes- **¡ha sido esplendida señorita marquesa!, simplemente encantadora** – elogiaba el mayordomo oscuro, pues su joven amo solo contemplo sin mediar palabra- **el joven amo está muy emocionado de que su joven señora sea tan encantadora**- la marquesa se sonrojo antes las palabras del mayordomo, pues se sentía eufórica al pensar que su prometido está orgulloso de ella.-

**-"que idioma tan feo es el alemán"…-** pensó el joven conde, pero tenía que callarse aquel comentario pues a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho aquel idioma, era la lengua materna de la joven dama pues en las cortes tenían que saber por lo menos va iros idiomas aparte del suyo propio ; y ella ya sabía cuatro.

-**…**- suspiró la institutriz mientras; pues tenía que reconocer por una vez, la joven Chisia había entonado bien aquella canción sin fallar y, no había hecho sentir incomodo al conde Phantomhive- **lo has hecho muy bien Chisia **–halago a su alumna para después beber un sorbo del té que el mayordomo oscuro sirvió anteriormente para luego preguntar - **… ¿qué es?** – al mayordomo mientras esté está sirviendo un pastel de frutas del bosque y queso dulce con mermelada de frambuesa.

**- es té de Keemun*, señorita de la enseñanza, le agrada** – contestó a la bella institutriz el mayordomo oscuro para luego servir a la joven marquesa un poco de tarta.

**- toma Pluto un poquito de pastel** – la niña marquesa corto un trozo del pastel para dárselo al pequeño perrito pero fue interrumpida por el mayordomo de la institutriz, el cual no le agradan mucho los perros por su naturaleza.

- **joven** **señora con todos mis respeto pero eso es una falta de respeto darle de comer al perro algo que ha sido preparado con esmero y dedicación **– riño levemente a la joven pues se arriesgaba a que el Conde Phantomhive defendiera a su prometida riñéndole o que la propia institutriz tome cartas en el asunto.-

- **joven Law, no se moleste **- sonrió el oscuro mayordomo – **la joven marquesa solo quería compartir su pastel con su nuevo amigo, pero desconoce que los perros pueden ponerse malos con algunas comidas humanas** – dijo mientras sacaba de un canasto una caja con un dibujo de un perro de la marca "Innuko"- **lo mejor para los perros es su propia comida**- le entrego a la joven la caja.

-…- chasqueo los y el perro vino hacia él; el mayordomo oscuro le dio una galleta de perro para que la joven marquesa aprendiera que los perros tiene su propia chucherías y que son más feliz comiéndola que comiendo alimentos propios de los humanos.

El niño sirviente que está sentado al lado de la institutriz miro al perro y se atrevió a decir - **Pluto es un buen perro pero tiene que aprender todavía más **– lo acaricia con dulzura, para sorpresa de Sebastián el chico gato está jugando con el perro sin importar su naturaleza animal, ese acto tan hermoso por parte de aquel chico hizo sonrojar al mayordomo oscuro.

- **¡hmp!-** emitió la institutriz intentando desviar la mirada del mayordomo fetichista de gatos del chico pues se está distrayéndose de lo que hacía y luego volteo su vista al joven sirviente que estaba jugando con el perro-**Kuro chan deja de jugar con ese perro**- riño la señorita maestra al chico pues no quería que el perro se sintiera parte de la familia ya que solo pertenecía a la joven marquesa, pero Pluto no parecía querer dejar de jugar con el chico pues esta también le había mostrado cariño -**Pluto, sentado** – ordenó la maestra al perro y esté vez hizo caso omiso pues la manera de ordenar le recordó a cierto demonio azul.

– **Vaya que obediente **– bufó el conde de cabellos azules- **si tuviéramos un perro en la mansión Phantom, sería un honor que lo domesticará como lo has hecho con el perro, necesitamos mujeres terratenientes como usted**- comentó el conde ante la ilustre institutriz pues por fin había encontrado una forma de divertirse y era haciendo comentarios molesto aquella mujer.

- **los perros y los niños son iguales-**exclamó para luego mirar al conde molesta ante el comentario-** los perros son niños tienes que educarlos desde pequeños o si no se vuelven insoportables –**dijo al conde para ver como se molestaba pues se está refiriendo se a él cómo insoportable- **pero los perros al contrario que los niños siempre son feliz después de ser reñidos **– expreso para después suspirar entretanto tomo el plato donde estaba el trozo de pastel**- simplemente me fastidia ese comportamiento de los perros** – con la cuchara probo el trozó de tarta pero cuando la esta degustado, esta sintió una arcada debido al embarazo y tuvo que taparse la boca con un pañuelo, lo cual hizo preocupar a los presentes.-

**-¿estás bien ma… señora…?-** dijo el chico gato preocupado por su madre, aunque no era su madre biológica se había convertido en su madre y la quería, eso sería un problema pues el Conde Phantomhive no tiene que saber que tiene debilidades.

- **estoy bien, he atragantado tonta mente es todo**- dijo para tranquilizar a todos pero en realidad ya está sintiendo los primeros síntomas del embarazo, está preocupada por si se diera cuenta el "perro de la reina" de cómo se encontraba, así que pensó el alguna manera de distraer, pero como podría quitar de su atención.-

- **Ciel por que no vamos a buscar flores para hacer coronas **– sonrió la joven marquesa mientras agarraba la mano de su prometido para llevárselo lejos de donde estaban para suerte de la maestra, mientras se iban esto eran seguidos por Pluto y la extraña sirvienta que acompañaba a la marquesa.

- **ve con ellos Snake** – ordeno el mayordomo oscuro al chico de piel escamosa, el cual siguió la orden de inmediato y se puso a buscar a los jóvenes amantes que ya se había alejado de ese lugar en el que se encontraban.

-**… **- después de que se fueran aquellos jóvenes, la institutriz dejo de fingir y empezó a jadear mientras se tocaba su vientre para apaciguar el dolor que se está produciendo en su cuerpo- **Se… Sebastián … aflójame el corsés …** - pidió al oscuro caballero el cual desabrocho con cuidado la cinta del apretado corsés haciendo verse las perfectas curva de la mujer ;pero algo resaltaba para sorpresa de este y de los que quedaron ahí presentes; la joven mujer experimento un crecimiento repentino de su abdomen – **esto no para de crecer, ahora tendré que pensar en algo **- se quedo pensado mientras el joven compañeros de juegos de la señorita marquesa la abrazo tierna mente, pues estaba muy preocupado de ella- **mi pobre kuro no te preocupes, esto se solucionará** – acariciando la cabeza del chico el cual está muy apenado por los acontecimientos .-

- **…**- el otro joven gato estaba furioso pues no podía aguantar ver como su hermano pequeño sufría – **madre de verdad tienes que tener eso… no somos suficientes para ti **– miro desafiante a su "madre", estas algo más calmada del dolor dijo- **sois míos y siempre seréis míos, no importa la de hijos que tenga** – le mira dulcemente, mientras este se acerca a su madre para también abrazarla pues a pesar de esta furioso no podía odiarla ella los había salvado cuando no eran más que unos cachorros.-

-**como se acerca el invierno puede usar mas ropa para esconderlo** – dijo el mayordomo oscuro como para consolar a los jóvenes gatos los cuales estaba acurrucados en su "madre" buscando el calor de esta- **yo me encargaré de que el joven amo no sospeche**–dijo con la mano en el pecho y sonriendo levemente- **sino que clase de padre seria si no pudiera cuidar de mi familia** – sonrió con la idea de que tendría a su vástago pronto al que le pudiera enseñar todo lo que tiene que saber hasta que se haga mayor y sea un simple adversario.

En otro lugar un poco alejado se encontraban los jóvenes prometido en hermoso campo de flores, el conde de cabellos azules con un parche en el ojo y la niña de cabellos dorados, la cual está haciendo una corona de flores bajo la mirada del joven conde el cual esta aburrido pero se quedo con ella pues tenía que agradarle ya que si quería cumplir la misión de su reina, pero realmente estaba aburrido de jugar a ser el niño inocente.

-**Ciel, ¡mira!–** exclamó la joven marquesa mostrando orgullosa una corona de flores la cual puso en el pelo de su prometido feliz mente- **ahora eres el príncipe** **de las flores**– sonrió dulcemente pues ella le parecía lindo ver al conde con aquellas flores en su pelo, mientras estaba avergonzado pues se veía ridículo– ¿**a qué está muy lindo?, Alice**- preguntó a su dama de compañía la cual afirmo con la cabeza mientras parecía que estaba haciendo punto -y ahora otra corona para el sirviente de Ciel – sonrió ante el chico de piel escamosa el cual se sonrojo al ser reconocido digno de llevar una corona de flores en la cabeza echa por aquella niña inocente y dulce que no le importaba como era la gente, si era pobre o rica, pues no entendía de clases – **ya esta lista,! toma¡** - Snake se arrodilló para que la niña marquesa le pudiera coronar – **¿te gusta?** – preguntó le sonríe suave al joven de piel escamosa mientras el viento acaricia aquellos cabellos dorados que tenia la dulce niña los cuales eran largo y bailaban al son del viento.-

-**Es bonita, gracias mi señorita dice Emily** – no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que esta le sonríe; en ese momento Ciel sintió una leve punzada en el pecho, pues no le gustaba que le estuviera sonriendo a su lacayo aquella niña infantil. No comprendía porque se sentía tan irritado, si aquella niña no era distinta que Lizzy ni siquiera la conocía, es más la llego a detectar por verse obligado a casarse con ella y alejarle de su tierra natal, pero aun así se sentía celoso de que mostrara dulzura con los demás, y francamente no sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos que le invadían en ese momento, lo que si sabía era que quería que ella le mirase a él únicamente.

-**Guau…!-** ladro el pequeño perro mientras mordía con gracia el vestido se su dueña para mostrarle algo que había encontrado, una flor de semillas de diente de león- **¡ohh! Pluto, qué bien!** – Exclamó al coger la flor la cual después entregó al conde ingles – Ciel sopla y pide un deseo – sonrió para el conde mientras se sentaba a su lado.-

**-… que tontería, los deseo no se cumplen por soplar una flor**- dijo a la niña, pues el sabia que pedir deseos a cosas tan insignificantes como una flor son cosas propias de los niños pequeños y el no era un niño pequeño.

- **los milagros no creen en los arboles, nacen en el corazón…**- dijo la niña para después soplar ella el diente de león y esparcir las semillas en el aire – **mi madre antes de morir era conocida como "la dama del diente de león"** – dijo alegremente al conde ingles después le cogió discretamente la mano.-

-**El diente de león…y eso que tiene que ver** – pregunto el conde Phantomhive a su prometida, pues él no sabía el significado de eso que le había relatado tan alegremente la joven.

- **no tiene ningún significado en particular es solo que la gente del pueblo llamaba a de esa forma era muy querida por ellos** – sonríe y se acomoda en el hombro del joven conde que parecía que esta nerviosos ante las acciones de ella **– también mi padre tenía el apodo del león del emperador porque era el jefe de su guardia** – ríe suave para luego mirarle a los ojos, lo cual lo avergonzó más a nuestro joven conde pues podía ver más cerca esos precioso ojos azul cielo con un bordes violetas- **mis padres eran los leones del rey "**_**Franz Josef **_**"*, ahora solo estoy yo …** - esto último lo dijo tristeza pues era verdad está sola no tenía a nadie sus padres murieron en circunstancias sospechosas al igual que los padres del Conde Phantonhive.

Aquella niña estaba muy cerca del conde tanto que este podía sentir la respiración de ella, se estaba sintiendo incomodo pues ella era linda al igual que Lizzy pero al contrario que ella era delicada, este para no parecer brusco se separo con cuidado de ella y escondió un poco la cara pues se había sonrojado al ver esos profundos ojos azules tan cerca- **…no tienes que ponerte triste, ahora estas viva y has de seguir adelante … a demás tiene a su "institutriz" para cuidarte**- dijo con comprensión pues sabía que en el fondo la institutriz era igual que Sebastián, alguien que seguirá ahí pasara lo que pasara para servir a la joven marquesa.-

**-… "Smile", la joven señorita se ha ido siguiendo al perro… dice óscar**- exclamo el chico de piel escamosa, pues era cierto la joven marquesa se había ido sin escuchar las palabras del conde; ella y Pluto estaban persiguiendo a una mariposa de colores claros muy hermosa, tan hermosa que no vieron que estaban siendo conducidos hacia un barranco.

**-¡Espera Pluto!-** se detuvo la joven marquesa antes de que llegaran al borde, pues ella conocía bien el terreno y sabia que ese lugar era muy peligro pues al final un pendiente muy inclinada y se podría perder el equilibrio y caer, en todo caso la caída seria mortal para cualquier persona - **no hemos alejado de Ciel … volvamos**- ordenó al perro volver y en cuando estaban a punto de volver esta sintió que alguien los miraba , alguien que odiaba profundamente a aquella niña, la situación de puso más tensa cuando Pluto se estuvo revolviendo de dolor pues el oía un silbido de esto in-detectables para los oídos humano pero los animales sentía dolor- **¿Pluto qué te pasa?**- fue a consolar a su pequeño perrito debilitado .

Era tanto dolor que sentía que le fue imposible controlarse y rompió el sello que él "señor azul" le había puesto transformándose en humano, y aun así seguía revolviéndose de dolor; esto impresionó a la joven marquesa que se tropezó y cayó rodando por la cuesta llena de piedras que algunas eran puntiagudas.

**-¡Chisia!–** grito el conde alertado por el grito de esta y fue a buscarla seguido de Snake y de la doncella de la marquesa**-¿Chisia dónde estás?** - el conde se detuvo al oír al perro ladrar – **¡Pluto! Vamos… **– corrió al encuentro del dueño de los ladridos, para ver horrorizado como este sostenía en sus brazos a la niña llena de arañazo y heridas las cuales lamia intentado despertarla pues la joven se había desmayado del susto - **¡Chisia!…-** el corrió hacia el perro demonio pues comprendió que la joven marquesa se había resbalado y caído por aquel terreno empinado; arrancó de las garras del perro demonio a la dulce niña - **¡eres un inútil! ,¿Cómo has permitido que le pasara esto?-** abrazó a la su joven prometida y grito su nombre para ver si despertaba – **¡Chisia por favor despierta!** – el se estaba angustiando por ella hasta que la niña fue abriendo los ojos lentamente.

- **¿Ciel…?** – Sonrió al verlo a este que tenía la cara sonrojada pues incluso así se veía encantadora aquella joven damita- **¿por qué estás colorado?-** pregunto la dulce niña que con su mano toco la cara del conde de cabellos azules.-

-**No estoy colorado es que hace mucho calor**- dijo sonrojado y algo tranquilo al ver que despertó su joven prometida la cual parecía estar perfectamente pues alguien o algo la protegió de que la caída fuera más aparatosa para esta.

- **y ¡Pluto! ¿Está bien?** – exclamo la marquesa, para luego buscar a su perrito con la mirada y solo vio a tres jóvenes, uno de ellos estaba desnudo, su piel era blanca y tenía en el cuello un collar con forma de lazo, eso sirvió de pista a la joven marquesa para que conocer a su pequeño amigo, puesto que solo su adorado perrito llevaba ese lazo de color azul en el cuello - **… Chisia tu perro… es ese** – el conde no tuvo más remedio que señalar la forma humana de perro que pertenecía a la marquesa con resignación pues ella nunca lo había visto así, pero el si lo reconocía; el perro en cuestión esta como avergonzado de no poder haber impedido que su nueva dueña sufriera daños. – **¡ooh! ¡Pluto tu espalda está sangrando!**- dijo acariciando la cabeza del perro- **Alice, ¡rápido cúralo!** – la doncella con una venda en la mano rodeo al perro cubriendo la herida para que no se infectara.

El perro después de todo sí que protegió a su dueña de que la caída fuera más accidentada, este estaba tan avergonzado que no se dio cuenta de que su dueña le estaba acariciando dulcemente- **no pasa nada Pluto, tú me has salvado** – le sonríe dulcemente, haciendo que le perro, por fin la mirara y en forma de respuesta , él le lamiera en la mano dulcemente para luego volver a su forma perruna- **mi dulce perrito es hora de que volvamos a casa**- tomo al perro en sus brazos y se aproximo al conde, al cual le toma de la mano- ** si me ve Patricia así me dará una azotaina **– sonrió triste pues sabía que sería castigada severamente por su institutriz.-

-**No te preocupes te defenderé delante de ella, eres mi señora y no permitiré que te castiguen por algo que solo fue un accidente **– expreso el joven conde mientras acompañaba a la dulce niña hacia donde se encontraban la institutriz que estaba aun sentada debajo de la carpa que construyo el mayordomo oscuro.

- **pero bueno ¿qué le has hecho a tu ropa?! Esta rota! **– Riño a la marquesa, la señorita institutriz con severidad pues una señorita no debía tener la ropa rota es impropio de una dama de tanto prestigió- está castigada jovencita, no celebraremos tu cumpleaños por esto- dijo severamente mientras intentaba incorporarse.-

-**Chisia arriesgó su vida para salvarme pues me tropecé y me agarro mientras me caí por una pendiente, no es su culpa si no la mía, le ruego que no la castigue**- el conde defendió a su dama la cual se sonrojo de que el joven conde la defendiera de la intachable institutriz, esta no pudo evitar coger de la mano a su prometido, el cual vio el gesto de la joven y supo que está agradecida de que la defendiera.

-**Es eso cierto Alice**- pregunto a la otra doncella que estaba ahí, pues sabía que ella no le mentiría ya que esta doncella era carácter frío y no se dejaría llevar por la emociones simplemente diría la verdad

– **si mi señora, el joven amo se cayó y la señorita lo ayudo** – dijo fríamente la doncella pero la institutriz sabía que no era del todo cierto lo que decía pero al ver que el joven conde se sonrojo por defender a su prometida, le hizo reír pues por lo que le contó el mayordomo oscuro, el joven conde ponía una cara muy avergonzada que hacía reír puesto que siempre se le veía serio, y por esa razón lo paso por algo.

- **está bien pero no vuelvas a destrozar otro vestido, una dama siempre tiene que ser elegante incluso si está en peligro** – para levantase se apoyo en su joven mayordomo Law pues estaba aun débil y no quería desmayarse delante de los jóvenes prometidos, pues estos preguntaría que le ocurría y quizás llamarían a un médico, el cual por su profesión descubrirá el pequeño secreto.

-**Joven amo le llevaré a usted también por si se ha lastimado**- dijo el demonio de negro apunto de levantar al Conde para llevarlo pero este se lo impide pues él no había sufrido ningún daño.

- **yo estoy bien, Sebastián, lleva a la señorita marquesa en brazos ella está lastimada** – ordenó mientras se puso en marcha para irse en la misma dirección de la institutriz.

- **como desees, con mis respetos joven señora** – tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la llevó hasta donde habían dejado el carruaje anteriormente en medio del bosque, la joven dama estaba feliz de que su prometido fuera un caballero encantador y no como le describió en un primer momento la maestra, pues esta le dijo que era un ser sin escrúpulos, odioso y arrogante.

Volvieron cerca de la hora de la comida y estaban preparando los sirvientes la mansión para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la joven Marquesa; Ciel ordenó a su mayordomo que le preparara el baño, pues debía estar presentable para la fiesta de su dama ya que sería una gran acontecimiento pues veía que todos los sirvientes estaban muy atareados, también pensó que durante la fiesta podría ponerse a investigar un poco ya que estaría la mansión libre para investigar.

Mientras él se encontraba bañándose a manos de Sebastián, al cual le está contando sus intenciones para la fiesta pues para él era importante investigar y encontrar el problema que hacia entristecer a la Reina; Sebastián por su parte estaba diciendo el tipo de ropa que podría llevar su joven amo ya que esa fiesta es importantísima, no solo porque sería presentado por la alta sociedad de Europa centra sino que de esta forma conseguiría que la joven Chisia accediera algún favor que el conde le pudiera pedir en algún futuro. En ese mismo instante la marquesa hacia lo mismo con su doncella a la cual le pregunto- **¿qué piensas de Ciel? ** – mientras esta le lavaba los cabello dorado que heredo de su madre.

– **señorita, no debería opinar pero creo que es un niño, con caprichos, rudo y algo, si me permite decirlo arrogante**- contestó a la pregunta de la joven señorita, pues ella de lo poco que había visto supo enseguida como era aquel joven que tenia embelesada a la marquesa.

- **a mi me parece lindo** – dijo la marquesa mientras salía de la bañera de espuma para ser secada por su doncella- **trame el vestido que me regalo él**- pidió a su sirvienta que le trajera el vestido de color rosa pastel con bordes dorado de París que el Conde le había regalado pero había una dificultad; el vestido era demasiado grande pues la joven marquesa era demasiado pequeña para ese vestido- **es muy grande**- dijo un poco apenada pues el vestido no le sentaba bien y quería estrenarlo el día de su cumpleaños para deleite de su prometido.

– **usted que es muy pequeña señorita, déjeme que se lo arreglo y le quedara como un guante**- la doncella tomo el vestido y lo fue arreglando rápidamente adaptándose lo al cuerpo delicado de la joven marquesa pieza por pieza dejando aquel vestido digno de tan pequeña damisela- **aquí tiene ahora si esta el vestido a su forma**- se lo volvió a poner y el vestido parece que nunca ha sido modificado sino que siempre ha tenido ese aspecto y para que aquel vestido quedara más encantador le puso como adorno un sobrero parecido al de un corsario del mismo tono que el vestido y lleno de lazo y flores.

– **Alice, eres la mejor lo has dejado como nuevo** – sonrió ante su mañosa criada mientras se miraba en un espejo, ahora la joven marquesa esta encantadora con ese precioso vestido y feliz de poner estrenarlo para su cumpleaños, pero más feliz estaba de saber que va a poder bailar por primera vez en su vida con alguien que no le dobla la edad esos pensamientos son los que hicieron que tuviera una sonrisa cautivadora a lo que su doncella hizo pensar que su joven ama era hermosa.

En la otra habitación el mayordomo oscuro también estaba vistiendo a su señor para la fiesta- **he de pregúntale joven amo, si me lo permites**- dijo el mayordomo demoníaco a su amo, mientras le secaba el pelo con una toalla ya que su joven amo tenia tendencia a ponerse enfermo enseguida.

- **¿qué quieres Sebastián?**- el ya estaba vestido para la ocasión un traje de cola con encajes de color azul oscuro y un sombrero de copa del mismo tono, la verdad ese vestuario está muy indicado para él pues en la fiesta tenía que presentarse como un conde ante una multitud de nobles venidos de toda Europa .

- **pues, ¿si pensaba usted en bailar con la señorita ** – Preguntó el demoníaco mayordomo pues sabía que su joven amo no tenía talento para el baile – **¿quiere que le dé un repaso en el baile?- **preguntó- **ella espera bailar con usted, ya que hoy es el día de su aniversario**- dijo tomándolo para iniciar un pequeño baile, pues este sabía que su joven amo no era muy buen bailarín y lo peor es que podría hacer el ridículo en la fiesta.

**-¡Sebastián ella es más bajita que tú!** – Protestó por el hecho de que como iba aprender a bailar con Sebastián si la marquesa era más bajita que esté y el simple hecho de hacer el ridículo en la fiesta ya lo tenía nervioso pues bailar con su mayordomo lo ponía aun más de los nervios.

En esos momento llamaron a la puerta y al no presentar respuesta alguna, entró la institutriz – **perdón ¿interrumpo algo? **- preguntó la institutriz al ver al conde bailar con su mayordomo, de cierta forma le pareció cómico el hecho de que estuviera bailando.-

-**No, nada señorita de la enseñanza**- expresó Sebastián por el hecho de que haya sido visto bailando con su señor – **le estaba ayudando al joven conde a comprobar si con estos zapatos puede bailar bien**- intentó excusarse de esa manera pero la institutriz sabía que era por otra razón, pero aun así le sigue juego, puesto que una dama no debe mofarse de un joven que no sabe bailar.

- **mi señora no va asistir a la fiesta** – dijo el mayordomo al verla vestida de manera informal pues anterior mente ella había recibido un vestido como presente, el cual tanto la joven marquesa como el mayordomo deseaba que la institutriz lo llevara puesto.-

-**No, ya le dije que no me agradan las fiesta** – dijo sentándose un una silla para descansar pues sentía fatiga – las **fiestas no son lo mío, prefiero los libros, la señorita Chisia le espera para que abra la ceremonia de cumpleaños se puntual y no la haga esperar**- se levanta de la silla y se dirige a la puerta – **he de decirle que está muy apuesto señor conde no defraude a la señorita Chisia **– salió de cuarto con cuidado de la misma manera en la que entro.

-**Sebastián convéncela de que este en la fiesta, o sino el plan se echara a perder** – ordenó al demoníaco mayordomo pues, este afirmo con la cabeza y dijo – **"yes, my lord"** – y acto seguido se dirigió a los aposentos de la institutriz a la cual encontró dentro y al parecer estaba está leyendo un libro mientras miraba por la ventana a los invitados llegando a la fiesta y siendo recibidos por el servicio de la mansión.

- **una fiesta tan importante como esta, no debería perdérsela mi quería señora** – expresó mientras ponía las manos en los hombros de su amada- **me gustaría verla con ese vestido y después de la fiesta arrancártelo, te gusta el plan**- dijo mirándola pues se estaba imaginado el volver a verla debajo de él, de tenerla bajo su dominio pues el mayordomo disfruto de aquella noche que deseaba repetir de nuevo de ese banquete ya que los demonios no llama a ese acto amor si no banquete de lujuria.-

-**me encantaría- **dijo lascivamente mirando al oscuro caballero ya que ella disfruto del banquete también pero tenía ahora un problema que la molestaba y se lo hizo saber a él** - pero no puedo ir a la fiesta ese dichoso vestido es demasiado ajustado ahora**– expresó la maestra mientras volvía su vista al libro, pues ella apreciaba más el silencio y la tranquilidad que cualquier gran fiesta.

- **usted es parte de la familia de la señorita marquesa por no decir que eres su única familia que conoce, si tienes problemas con el vestido te lo arreglaré para que este a la altura de tus encantos** – dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano para levantar la- **yo sigo a mi amo hasta el final, pero tú eres mía hasta la eternidad**- la miro a los ojos con su brillo demoníaco pues el no mentía ni a su amo ni a su amada.-

-**No ibas a espiar la mansión mientras estábamos en la fiesta** – exclamó pues sabía de las intenciones del Conde y se su mayordomo; se cogió de la mano para levantarse – **aceptaré el ir a la fiesta pero solo te doy 15 minutos, después me retiraré a descansar** - empezó a desatarse el lazo de color oscuro que estaba en su cuello, para luego desabotonado los botones de la camisa con cuidado dejando se ver el seductor pecho que tenia la hermosa dama, Sebastián le ayudo a desabrochar el vestido por detrás permitiéndole ver las enaguas que levaba, está se levemente se sonrojo pero él ya había visto antes su figura sin ninguna ropa – **pon me el vestido tú**- levantó los brazos para permitirle cómodamente al mayordomo ponerle el vestido de color champan hermoso a la vista y delicado; pues los colores claros le sentaba muy bien a la joven de cabellos negros, a pesar de que su embarazo pues su abdomen esta levemente abultando, el vestido lo disimulaba muy bien; ese vestido estaba pensado para ella. Decidió ponerse unos zapatos de tacón bajo por si le tocaba bailar pues resultaba incomodo para ella ya que estaba acostumbrada a unos zapatos bajos, se cepilla los cabellos cortos con cuidado dejado brillante ese oscuro cabello que posee y para terminar se maquilla modestamente ya que ella no necesita maquillarse demasiado para llamar la atención pues ella era una mujer muy atractiva y ese día quería pasar inadvertida ya que la que tenía que brillar era su alumna y no ella.

-**Estoy lista, 15 minutos te doy luego me iré **– expresó como últimas palabras para luego besarle pues ella también lo deseaba pero no podían proclamar su amor puesto que estaban interpretando un papel así que se encamino a salir del dormitorio para dirigirse a la fiesta que estaba comenzando en el gran salón de baile.

- **como gustes, cenicienta**- sonrió para ponerse a investigar de nuevo toda la casa como le había pedido su amo, el perro guardián de la reina, con la esperanza de recolectar toda la información que le podría interesar al joven conde sobre por qué la reina estaba tan interesando en esa familia de nobles en particular.

* * *

**Os a gustado este capítulo ¿?**

**Unos pequeños puntos que he puesto que podrías ser desconocidos los aclarare aquí:**

**-*1 Esto lo que se dice cuando alguien comparte por medio de sus labios algo, ya sea que beben los dos personas de la misma lata de refresco o botella, normalmente es la imaginación de una chica el compartir algo con el chico que le gusta, típico entre las niponas**

**-*2 es un sobrero de mujer del siglo 19.**

**-*3 es una canción alemana típica de la navidad que se llama así.**

**-*4 es un tipo de té a frutado, con hojas de pino, ciruela seca y florido (pero no del todo como floral como el té Darjeeling ) que crea el sabor muy distintivo y equilibrado. **

**-*5 Este hombre es el emperador Francisco José I que es el que mandaba por aquella época que fue marido de Isabel de Baviera conocida como Sissi.**

**Espero sus Reviews ^^ acepto críticas constructivas con objeto de que mejore mi forma de escribir, también peticiones como por ejemplo " quiero que haya un capítulo dedicado exclusivamente a la pareja AxB o a un personaje en concreto( que aparezcan en el fic claro está), esos es todo hasta el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	6. Cap 5 El vals de jardín

**Buenas a todos estes es el 5 capítulo después de un largo tiempo :p sin subir ya que estoy en bloqueo pero bueno lo intento XD.**

**Como siempre pido perdón de antemano por las faltas de ortografías y de expresión que se me hayan pasado -.- (es difícil revisar por me cuesta verlas).**

**Voy decir unas pequeñas indicaciones:**

**1 yo soy de España, mi forma de escribir y de expresarme difiere de otra forma, así que hay palabras que puede tener otro sentido en su país.**

**2 Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo a su receptiva autora Toboso Yana (los OC me pertenecen a mi desde luego).**

**3 Este fic tiene OC, si no le gusta no hace falta que lo lean.**

**4 en este capítulo hay Shonen ai / Yaoi si no te gusta no tienes por qué leerlo pero no lo critiquen .**

**Nada más que disfruten del capítulo ^^**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: el vals del jardín **_

(…)Llegaron todos los invitados a la elegante mansión, todos ataviados con sus mejores galas estuvieron esperando en el gran salón de baile mientras les estaban sirviendo los canapés y el champan los sirviente muy bien educados (…).

(…) Esperando a la llegada de la joven marquesa y de su apuesto prometido, el conde Ciel Phantomhive, pues eso sería un gran acontecimiento primero por el compromiso de la joven pareja y segundo ser el cumpleaños de dicha marquesa, todo estaban expectantes de que hicieran aparición los jóvenes prometidos (…).

(…)Los cuales no se hicieron esperar demasiado pues ambos bajaron por las escaleras de dos vertientes uniéndose al final en una, el conde le ofreció el brazo con educación, ella lo tomo delicadamente y ambos bajaron juntos como establéese los protocolos (…).

(…)-**Ciel, ¿te apetece qué abramos el baile?** – dijo la Marquesa feliz ante su prometido pues está muy contenta de poder bailar por primera vez como las demás damas y que ella ya no era considerada como una niña sino como una dama, una damita, pero un dama al fin al cabo(…).

(..)-**como gustes mi señora** –toma posición para bailar y en ese preciso instante la orquesta comienza a toca "el vals de las flores"* la pieza favorita de la joven marquesa que en ese momento todo parecía que estaba planeado para que sucediera en ese momento, el joven conde se percató de que la que movía los hilos era otra persona que la institutriz estaba manipulando desde las sombras para que el baile fuera perfecto pues una dama de la categoría de la marquesa tiene que dar lo mejor a su invitado y no cometer ningún error por muy pequeño que sea el margen (…).

(…)Los jóvenes prometidos abrieron el baile el cual fue continuado por demás invitado que empezaron a bailar al son de la música, la joven marquesa está llena de júbilo pues estaba bailando un vals algo que desean todas niñas que se han criado con los cuentos princesas, no se podría decir los mismo del conde pues trataba de seguir el ritmo y de no perder la postura pues no era habilidoso bailarín, más bien era patoso (…)

(…) Mientras la institutriz evitaba cualquier roce con los hombre que buscaban alguna dama con la que pudieran bailar pero ella no deseaba salir a bailar más bien quería pasar inadvertida pues está deseosa de salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar, esa actitud se reflejaba en la forma de mirar incansablemente la hora para ver cuánto tiempo le quedaba de agonía antes de volver a su recamara (…).

(…)En otro lugar de aquella mansión alejado de la espectacular fiesta se encontraba el mayordomo oscuro del Conde repasando todos los libros que habían disponibles en la enorme biblioteca de la mansión Laswit hasta que sus ojos dieron uno de los mayores tesoros guardado de la casa "los libros de familiares de Wihelsbach" los cuales abrió con cuidado de no ser descubierto pues cualquier mancha o desperfecto en ellos podría levantar sospechas de que alguien registro aquello libros.(…)

(…) Estos libros era bastante viejos y comidos por el tiempo pero también llenos de información muy importante pero para el demonio era información, era aburrida pues trataba sobre una familia de nobles que su linaje comenzó en el siglo 17 eso es lo pensó el mayordomo hasta que llego a la parte más actual de esos libros en la cual contaba quien eran los predecesores de la joven marquesa, señor Cornelius Jarren Hansel II y la señora Niffelheim María marqueses de la casa Laswit de la dinastía Wihelsbach, juntos a esos datos se podía ver una foto de la pareja en cuestión, en la que se apreciaba que la joven Chisia había heredado los hermosos atributo de su madre pues era una réplica infantil de aquella mujer y de su padre había heredado esos ojos azules, pero también había algo que lo por así decirlo le causó sorpresa bastante increíble pues junto a los antiguos señores de la casa Laswit nada más ni nada menos que Marte Holle "el señor del fuego azul" que según lo escrito en el libro este era padrino de la joven niña ;¿cómo era posible? Que un demonio de tal calibre pudiera estar relacionado con una niña.(…)

(…)-**A no ser que se tratara de eso…-** todo estos pensamientos le vinieron a la cabeza al mayordomo demoníaco para luego mirar la hora de su reloj de bolsillo; y comprobar que le faltaban 5 minutos para que la institutriz dejará el baile y se retirará con la intención de ir a su recamara. Esté salió de inmediato de la distinguida biblioteca para ir al baile que estaba a punto de termina de tocar y comenzar con otra pieza, consiguió llegar al salón de baile para ver como la institutriz está dispuesta a levantarse de la silla en la que había sentado a descansar para encaminarse a su alcoba (…)

(…)- **Ya se marchaba del baile, cenicienta** – dijo este ofreciéndose como pareja de baile pues en su camino al salón de baile consiguió cambiarse de ropas por unas apropiadas de un tutor, aquella ropa que una vez uso para poder ir a la fiesta de Visconde Druitt cuando tuvo que vestir a su amo de Lady (…)

(…)- **¡¿De qué vas vestido?! …- **no estaba dispuesta a bailar pues ella no le gustaban los bailes de salón prefiera estar dando instrucciones a su joven señora que estar en aquella dichosa fiesta rodeada de gente aburrida con vidas aburridas (…)

(…)-**De su acompañante de baile-** le sonrió el demonio- **me haría muy dichoso si deseara acompañarme en este único vals **– pido a la dama ser su compañera en un vals pues deseaba estar un rato a solas con ella para hablar y mientras bailaran nadie los molestaría. (…)

(…)- **Está bien pero solo uno**- se cogió a la mano del mayordomo demoníaco, y comenzó a bailar con el vals de Danubio azul *; ella no parecía feliz pues odiaba el baile pero el hecho de estar con él sin que nadie le importase de eso sí que le agradaba ciertamente. (…)

(…)**-¿puedo preguntarte algo**? Mi señora- pregunto con educación mientras bailaban elegantemente aquella pieza musical dejando asombrados a los invitado miraron a la bella pareja que bailaban tan compenetrado. (…)

(…)- **adelante mi especial tutor, pero he de decir que últimamente solo me buscas para preguntarme cosas para tu amo**- le piso en pie intencionadamente molestando al mayordomo pues no creía que aquella mujer no le haría entender su molestia-** como siga asi voy a tener que tomar medidas sobre esta asunto mi señor**- continuo con el baile esta vez algo más pegada a él. (…)

(…)** - si Marte es padrino de Chisia** – dijo a la institutriz **– entonces ella es una…-** en ese momento fue interrumpido por los suaves dedos de ella que le impidieron decir más, ella afirmo con la cabeza, mientras le sonreí con una sonrisa llena de melancolía. (…)

(…) - **Si ella es eso, porque te crees que la estoy instruyendo como maestra**- dijo la demonio mientras conducía al mayordomo ahora tutor con movimientos gráciles de baile hacia a la terraza, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, los invitados no podía dejar de admirarlos pues se veían hermosos los dos bailando aquella pieza musical, algunas mujeres preguntaban quienes eran ellos pues estaban llamando mucho la atención con su perfecto vals, tanto que llamaron hasta la atención de la joven marquesa que mientras bailaba con el joven conde está estaba distraída pues era la primera vez en su corta vida que veía a su dura institutriz disfrutar de una fiesta para ella era un milagro de que por fin aquella mujer estuviera divirtiéndose con aquel apuesto caballero aunque ese caballero le sonaba mucho pero no cayó en ese momento de quien se trataba; mientras la institutriz bailaba le explicó al oscuro mayordomo muchas dudas que tenia este para luego acercarse a la terraza que daba al jardín y detener el baile para mírale a la cara y acariciarle la suave piel de sus mejillas- **olvida eso no tiene la mayor importancia cuando tu amo cumpla su venganza morirá y podrás venir a estar conmigo eternamente**- dijo acercándose a él para plantar le un beso en su finos labio, el cual es correspondido pues no había nadie a la vista que pudiera interrumpirles ese momento de intimidad que pocas veces tenían, pero para su desgracia tenían que separar pues habían creado mucha expectación entre los invitado y no quería que fueran visto, por así decirlo quería guardar su intimidad si ser vistos por nadie o eso creían ellos. (…)

(…) El joven paje los vio sin querer mientras estaba dando un pequeño paseo por los jardines con sus amigas las serpientes, en ese momento no sabía que estaba sucediendo en aquella terraza-¿por qué se besaban?- Se preguntaba a si mismo ese, acto lo sonrojo bastante jama en su vida en la casa Phantomhive había visto a Sebastián, besar a ninguna dama o mostrarse cariñoso de esa forma como lo estaba haciendo ahora, pero también se pregunta a que sabrían los besos.(…)

(…) -**tú también quieres que te besen**- dijo una voz que procedía del chico gato del parche que estaba subido en un árbol – **yo podría, si tu quieres** – sonríe burlón para luego tirarse desde la rama del de aquel árbol y caer de pie en el suelo – esos dos están disfrutando del momento, porque nosotros no podemos hacerlo también - exclamó mientras acercaba el chico de piel de serpiente. (...)

(…) -**los hombres no se besan dice Dan** – se sonrojo, pues la verdad a él nunca había recibido un beso y ver a una pareja tan apasionada como esa, lo dejo pensativo, y se preguntaba si alguna vez alguien le besaría o nunca tendría la oportunidad de encontrar ese alguien especial -**…**- suspira mientras aprieta los puños pues quería contenerse el no llorar por pensar que nadie se enamoraría de el, por su odiada piel de serpiente. (…)

(…) En el momento en el que cerró los ojos para intentar contener las lagrima, sintió como unos labios aprisionaban los suyos, de inmediato abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa y vio al chico gato besándole, fue tanto la impresión que una de sus amigas lo tomó como si lo estuvieran agrediendo y mordió en el brazo al muchacho felino. (…)

(…) -**Ah! … mierda **– se froto en donde fue mordido pero para su suerte al ser demonio no le afecta mucho el veneno y de lo poco que el afecta lo deja un poco mareado- **solo quería darte un beso, tampoco iba a comerte** – se sentó en el suelo pues sus piernas flojearon debido al aturdimiento por el veneno. (…)

(…) -**Yo… lo siento dice Bronte** - se arrodillo ante el chico para comprobar si estaba bien, le quito la chaqueta del traje y le remango la manga de la camisa para ver el mordisco de una de sus serpientes pero se sorprendió al ver comprobar que la herida había desaparecido de su cuerpo – **parece que no se ha extendido el veneno dice óscar** - no sabía lo que había pasado apenas unos segundo, ese chico le había besado sin su consentimiento, pero aun así su corazón latía muy deprisa era la primera vez que alguien se había besado, sin importar su aspecto pero porque ese chico tan arrogante se atrevió a besarle- **yo…**- no sabía que decirle y que hacer, ese acto lo dejo perplejo. (…)

(…) -**No importa…lo siento , me precipite contigo**- hizo una pausa lenta para respirar profundo- pero sabes no me arrepiento la verdad- sonrió ante el domador de serpientes, era la primera vez que alguien le confiesa su amor libremente sin tapujos se sentía mal porque no sabía si corresponder o no aquel chico de aspecto agradable pues podría ser una broma llevada a los límites de lo cruel pues ya sabía cómo era las personas con las que había tratado, pero también había conocido buenas personas sí que por no intentarlo al menos - **bueno, señor snake siento …–** expresó el chico gato de manera torpe, antes de que sus labio fueran callados por los del chico de escamas. (…)

(…) El beso iniciado iba acabarse pero el chico gato no tenía la intención dejarlo tan rápido como sucedió, así que con su mano derecha tomo con cuidado la nunca del chico serpiente para profundizar el beso, pelearon sus lenguas ante el contacto mutuo, hasta que se sus cuerpo pidieron aire no tuvieron remedio que separarse para respirar **-… vaya, no me lo esperaba** - jadea ante el chico escamoso que estaba sonrojado mirándolo. (…)

(…) **-… eso fue… demasiado… intenso dice Dan**- jadea ante el intenso beso y en su cara se refleja lo sonrojado que estaba, no se esperaba que el otro chico le correspondiera de verdad pues creyó que el primer beso fue una broma de mal gusto pero comprobó que no con el segundo pues le había correspondido a su iniciativa, su corazón estaba que se le salía del pecho y en su estomago revuelto de posibles mariposa. (…)

(…)-**Je… te queda bien el color rojo** – se rio para después echarse en la hierba pues quería relajarse de ese intentos beso - **en que piensas ahora** – dijo mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de la nuca a modo de almohada y cerrando el ojo que no estaba cubierto por el parche pues parecía feliz de que el otro chico le correspondiera también a juego inocente. (…)

(…) -**Que mi corazón late deprisa, mi estomago esta revuelto y me sudan las manos dice óscar**- se hecho al lado del chico gato, no podía dejar de admirar su cara – **tu en que piensas dice Dan **–dijo mientras se acercaba al chico con cuidado, sigilosos como una serpiente. (…)

(…) -**En lo ha gusto que estoy ahora y en volver a comerte la boca** – expreso girando la cabeza para mirarlo con esos ojos azules como el cielo después se incorpora sentándose en el césped tomando y le cogió la mano a Snake entrelazando su dedos con esté- **me gustaría estar a tu lado, si tu quieres **– sonrió suavemente al chico el cual esta sonrojado ante él. (…)

(…) -**Ya estas a mi lado** – lo atrajo a él tumbándolo de manera que él quedara echado en la hierba y su compañero encima de él para besarlo tierna-mente; las serpientes se deslizaban por el cuerpo de Snake llegando al suelo para dejarlo solo con aquel muchacho y por primera vez en su vida hablo él y no sus serpientes. El joven de cabellos oscuros se percató de ese acto de valentía que tuvo aquel chico albino que le hizo sonrojare verdaderamente y aquellos besos tiernos se convertían poco a poco en apasionados pues los dos disfrutaban del uno y del otro sujetándose con las dos manos para no separase pues en aquel momento el chico serpiente se sentía feliz de ser especial para alguien. (…)

(…) Alejado de los jóvenes amantes en sus intimidad se encontraban en otro lugar más concurrido de gente el joven conde Phantomhive estaba algo cansado de bailar y se dirigió al balcón para ver como los sirviente de esa mansión lazaban al aire lamparita de gas que subían al cielo para iluminar la oscura noche, le pareció agradable ver esa escena – **la luz al final del túnel**- dijo mientras miraba nostálgica mente y algo preocupado por su querida amiga Lizzy- **¿cómo se tomo Lizzy el deseo de la reina?**- preguntaba el al ver como subía al cielo nocturno aquellos farolillos . (…)

(…) -**Ciel **– pronunció la joven marquesa para luego ponerse a su lado , ella estaba muy contenta de que él estuviera allí para ella, puesto que él es primer chico por el cual se siente atraída a pesar de su corta edad, pero ella vio que la mirada del conde guardaba cierta tristeza como si echara de menos a alguien, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar en cómo animar a su prometido, ciertamente ella lo conocía poco y no sabía que podría animarlo – **¿Ciel?** – acercó su mano a la suya para tomarla con cuidado entrelazando los dedos, este acto despertó al joven conde de sus pensamiento para voltear y mirarla a ella. (…)

(…) -**Mi señora, siento no haberla escuchado cuando me llamo**- dijo de sorpresa pues se avergonzó un poco el que le pillaran distraído su nueva dama- **feliz cumpleaños mi señora** – acto seguido le beso la mano con dulzura.(…)

(…)-**Ciel…yo…** -intento expresar pues se sentía nerviosa por aquel chico de belleza sin igual- **quiero hacerte feliz, dime como puedo hacerte feliz y lo haré** – expreso ella al final pues sentía angustia al no saber nada del joven que tenía en frente - **se que yo… soy una niña pequeña pero… yo solo quiero hacerte feliz** – le abraza tierna-mente, ese contacto puso rojo al conde pues los hombres ingleses siempre guardaban las distancias con sus damas. (…)

(…)-**Mi señora, no tiene porque ponerse triste… yo os aprecio** - le acaricia el pelo con suavidad – **no puedes hacerme más feliz de lo que ya soy con voz a mi lado**- le dijo esa pequeña mentirijilla pues el ya nunca más será feliz hasta que no cumpla con su venganza. (…)

(…)-**No… no sois feliz, yo lo sé… pero permaneceré a su lado hasta que encuentre algo que os haga feliz** – cogió el dedo meñique del conde entrelazo con el suyo- **se lo prometo, buscare su felicidad y se la traer de vuelta** -dijo mirándole a los ojos, pues estaba haciendo una promesa que sería imposible de cumplir ya que su felicidad se esfumo hace mucho tiempo. (…)

(…) Empezaron los fuegos artificiales como conmemoración al aniversario del nacimiento de la joven marquesa, los jóvenes amantes quedaron deslumbrados por el despliegue de colores que se estaba produciendo en el cielo, ella volteo su mirada para verlo a el que estaba contemplando los fuegos artificiales. (…)

(…) -**Ciel…-** le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla – g**racias por hacerme sentir que puedo formar parte de tu mundo **– le sonrió para luego abrazarlo y acurrucarse en sus hombros. (…)

(…) El joven conde se sonrojo al sentir ese beso en su mejilla pues no se lo esperaba, ya que la joven marquesa tenía la mala costumbre de ser impulsiva pero esa impulsividad era lo que la hacía adorable , el cabeza de familia de la casa Phantomhive abrazo a la joven para esconder su cara sonrojada de vergüenza, esa sensación de ser querido solo se podría comparar a la que sentía cuando estaba con Lizzy, sentía que había dos mujeres que lo apreciaban enormemente en su vida, su amiga de la infancia , Lizzy y la dulce marquesa que entregaba su amor sin condiciones Chisia. (…)

(…) -**Señorita marquesa la fiesta ya va a concluir es hora de que despida a los invitado**- dijo el mayordomo de la casa Laswit mientras se disponía a guiar a su joven ama para que despidiera uno a uno a los invitados. (…)

(…) -**Está bien Alfred ahora voy, nos vemos Ciel** – sonríe al Conde mientras se va alejando de él siendo acompañada de su albino mayordomo. (…)

(…)Una vez que la marquesa se fuera con su mayordomo este decidió buscar al suyo, pues ya va siendo hora de que le diga más cosas sobre esa casa y sobre la joven marquesa, miro por todo el jardín hasta que encontró el mirador que se situaba en el centro del jardín, al ver que no está su mayordomo al que maldijo muchas veces, decidió darse la vuelta y volver al interior de la mansión hasta que una voz del interior del mirador le llamo. (…)

(…)-Ciel **Phantomhive** – la dueña de la voz era una chica de aspecto extraño, el pelo gris adornado con una corona de flores secas y cintas rojas demacradas por el tiempo- **es un placer conocer al prometido de la marquesa, venga no sea tímido podemos tomar un poco de té y hablar** – le miró con expresión seria en su rostro pues no parecía una persona amante de las fiestas. (…)

(…) **-¿Quién eres?** - pregunto mientras iba a donde se encontraba la mujer y se sentaba enfrente de esta aceptando su invitación pues esta podría ser la oportunidad de adquirir cierta información, el conde podría ver que esta mujer no era más alta que su buena amiga Lizzy tal vez sufra algún tipo de enfermedad que le impide crecer. (…)

(…)-**DR. Rui a su servicio, eres exactamente como me contó mi maestro**- en ese momento el conde no sabía a lo que se refería aquella extraña mujer hasta que le vio los ojos, ese color amarillo verdoso característico de los únicos seres que llego a detestar por ser tan desagradables, los Shinigamis. (…)

(…) -Yo **creía que solo había shinigamis varones, o eres un travestido o tengo el honor de ver la primera **- dijo mientras se tomaba el té que le sirvió la mujer, con arrogancia y desconfianza al mismo tiempo pues no sabía si había algo en ese té. (…)

(…) -**Soy una mujer, leal perro de la reina, ¿le agrada el té de belladona?**- preguntó mientras bebía para luego ver al conde escupir el té pues la belladona era un analgésico. (…)

(…) **-¿¡Esta loca quiere drogarme o que!?-** gritó el joven conde a la mujer que permanecía impasible ante los gritos- todos los de tu clase son tan desagradables o que - dijo para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la salida del mirador molesto e irritado.(…)

(…) -**No desea saber por qué realmente la reina lo trajo aquí** – encendió una pipa y se puso a fumarla- **te lo contó todo tu querida reina, ¿no?**- pregunto la mujer al ver la cara del conde pues ella sabía algo que le podría interesar a este. (…)

(…)-¡**Cuéntame!**- ordenó el conde a la mujer que esta negó con la cabeza- **¡que me cuentes de una vez!**- golpeó la mesa pues está irritado por esa mujer que parecía que se reía en sus narices.(…)

(…)-**Veras Conde, se caza más mosca con miel que con vinagre**- fuma de su pipa provocando humo- **dame algo a cambio de esta información** – pidió la extraña mujer pues su actitud le recordó a alguien que el conde conocía. (…)

(…) **-¿Qué es lo que quieres?** – Se volvió a sentar en frente de la shinigami, la cual fumaba una pipa con remaches dorados, esta le ofreció unos bizcochos de aspecto dulce, el conde por no ser maleducado tomo uno y lo mordió**-¿¡pero que lleva esto!?-** pregunto después de tirar aquel trozo al suelo pues aquel pastelito tenía un sabor extraño.

(…)-**No** **gusta mi pastel de moho, que gustos tan raros tiene el joven conde**- dijo aquella mujer mientras tomaba uno de los pastelitos- **está mal que yo lo diga pero están deliciosos** – el conde no podía controlar la expresión de asco que sentía al ver como aquella mujer disfrutaba de esos horribles pasteles, y empezó a dudar ciertamente sobre los gustos culinarios de aquella extraña mujer. (…)

(…) -**Usted lo que pretende es envenenarme, ¡cierto!**- estaba muy irritado por la forma tan cínica que tenia la dama de enfrente- **bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?, dinero…**- preguntó a la mujer la cual le miraba seria. (…)

(…)-**Su dinero solo me sirve en Inglaterra aquí es inútil, pero usted pose cierta información que yo deseo conocer**- volvió con su pipa y echo el humo a fuera- **usted tiene en su poder un guardapelo que le arranco a mi maestro ¿no es cierto?**- apoyo los codos sobre la mesa para luego acomoda su cabeza sobre sus manos y mirar con cierto infantilismo a joven conde, este se tenso de repente pues lo que tenía el conde ante sus ojos no era otra, que una allegada de Undertaker. (…)

(…) -**¡Te manda él!- **gritó a la shinigami de cabellos grises como deseaba en esos momentos tener a Sebastián para capturar aquella mujer- **sí, lo tengo pero no te lo daré**- advirtió a la mujer pues no iba a entregar tan fácilmente ese guardapelo ya que era el único reclamo para ver otra vez a Undertaker .(…)

(…)-**No lo quiero solo te he preguntado si lo tenias**- volvió a su semblante adulto, se acercó la pipa a sus labios y fumó- **es bueno saber que lo tienes tu mi pequeño conde**- le mira con expresión triste- **la verdadera razón porque tu reina te mando aquí es para que investigues al emperador, y para ello lo más rápido es casándote con su leona, Heder Chisia Marquesa de Wihelsbach de la casa Laswit**- fumó la pipa y luego miró al conde- **esa es la razón verdadera por la que estás aquí**- apagó con el dedo la pipa y se levantó de su asiento- **bueno Conde he de irme tengo que coger un coche de caballos, que disfrute su estancia en Viena, ya nos volveremos a ver-** hace una reverencia, y se fue del mirador pero para cuando el conde le iba a preguntar por qué le brindo con esa información la misteriosa shinigami se esfumo. (…)

(…) Por fin entendía por qué la reina quería que el conde se comprometiera con aquella niña, debía ser su espía para aliviarle el dolor que sentía- ahora ya sé porque estoy aquí… tengo que decírselo a Sebastián- se apresuro a ir hasta la mansión Laswit para poder invocar a su mayordomo pues ya iba a mover pieza en el juego.(…)

(…) **-¡Sebastián!** – llamó a su mayordomo oscuro, el cual vino al instante de ser llamado por su señor- **es hora de mover pieza, quiero que seduzca a la Señortia de la enseñanza para que deje que la marquesa Chisia venga conmigo a Londres**- ordenó al mayordomo que este con una sonrisa torcida se arrodillo a su joven amo y con la mano el pecho dijo **–" Yes, my lord"**- acompaño a su joven amo a sus aposentos; ya esté se disponía a irse a la cama la cual Sebastián preparo con dedicación para el descanso de su joven amo.(…)

* * *

**Os a gustado este capítulo ¿?**

**Unos pequeños puntos que he puesto que podrías ser desconocidos los aclarare aquí:**

**-*1 es un Vals de la obra de Tchaikovsky "el cascanueces"**

**-*2 es un vals compuesto por Johann Strauss (hijo) en 1867.**

**Espero sus Reviews ^^ acepto críticas constructivas con objeto de que mejore mi forma de escribir,**

**Y debo dar gracias a Shadechu Nightray la cual me sigue en cada capítulo animando a continuar y me ha ayudada a corregir los errores.**


End file.
